Secret Admirer
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Chap6UP- Side story of Its You. Suho tahu dirinya tak bisa lagi menjaga dan bersama Xiumin. Di sisi lain ia benci mengakui hanya Luhan yang bisa melindungi Xiumin sekarang. Apakah ia akan mengalahkan egonya, dan melepaskan Xiumin ke sisi Luhan? EXO fanfiction. Crack couple. Lumin Homin Chenmin . GS for Xiumin ONLY! RnR please
1. Preview

Its You Side story of Xiumin

Disini lagi-lagi aku bikin GS

Gs for Xiumin only

Lumin, Homin, and Chenmin fanfic

Now Playing : SNSD - Mr Mr

Preview of Xiumin's side story

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Dia datang! Dia datang!" teriak salah satu namja di sana

Semua mata namja disitu menatap ke arah pintu kelas

Seorang gadis cantik bertubuh mungil masuk ke kelas dengan anggunnya

Dia adalah gadis tercantik di sekolah saat itu,

"Xiumin-ssi.. Ini hadiah untukmu..."

"Tidak! Dariku saja! Ini Xiumin-ssi..."

"Enak saja! Aku duluan! Xiumin-ssi terimalah!"

Tapi Xiumin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

.

.

.

.

"Xiumin-ssi..."

Xiumin membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum manis

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya pada seorang namja yang berjalan menghampirinya

"Tentu saja, kita jadi makan siang bersama kan?" tanyanya

Xiumin mengangguk pelan lalu menyerahkan sekotak makan siang yang sudah ia siapkan untuk namja itu

"Ini untukmu.. Suho-ssi..."

.

.

.

.

"eoh? Kau tidak tahu dia? Kudengar namanya Luhan, dan dia salah satu dari fans-fans mu..." ucap Chen

"Aku tidak punya Fans..." ucap Xiumin kesal

"benarkah? Apa kau tidak tahu aku juga fans mu?" tanya Chen sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiumin

.

.

.

.

.

"Xiumin-ssi... aku menyukaimu..." ucap Suho lembut

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya kaget

.

.

.

.

Brak

"jangan pernah dekati Xiumin! Karena dia adalah milikku! Kau bahkan tak punya apapun untuk mendekati Xiumin!" teriak Chen

Bugh

.

.

.

.

"jangan dekati aku lagi!" ucap Xiumin datar

"Tapi Xiumin, aku menyukaimu! Aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu! Kau tahu itu!" kesal Chen

"Jangan pernah dekati gadisku!"

Chen membalikkan badannya

"Suho!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Ada sedikit perubahan di preview...  
Chapter 6 bakal di publish ASAP

Thanks for waiting


	2. Gifts?

Now Playing : Jin-Gone

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Mata itu memandanginya

Hanya memandang ke satu arah

Arah yang sama

"itu dia! Xiumin sudah datang!"

Ya...

Mata itu hanya memandanginya

Memandangi Xiumin

Kim Xiumin

.

.

.

.

.

Semua menyukainya

Baik

Lembut

Cantik

Pintar

Namanya Kim Xiumin

Aku pun menyukainya

Sangat

Sangat menyukainya

Tapi...

Aku tidak seberani itu

Semua orang berlomba mendekatinya

Berada di sampingnya

Memberikannya hadiah

Setiap hari

Bahkan setiap detik

Tapi tidak denganku

Aku hanya bisa diam

Memandanginya bahkan dari tempat yang tidak akan ia sadari

Xiumin

Tidak tahukah kau sangat cantik

Terlalu cantik

Apakah Tuhan melupakan salah satu malaikatnya?

Apakah aku terlalu berlebihan?

Menyebutmu sebagai seorang malaikat

Malaikat yang membuatku bertahan hidup

Bertahan untuk terus mencintaimu...

Kim Xiumin

Pernahkah kau melihatku

Barang sebentar

Hanya sebentar

Ini aku

Your Secret Admirer

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Gadis manis itu membuka lokernya

Sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi berwarna putih diikat dengan pita perak.

Gadis itu mengambil kotak itu lalu memasukkannya ke tas secepat mungkin

Brak

"Annyeong Xiuminie!"

Tepat ketika gadis manis yang disapa Xiumin itu menutup pintu lokernya.

Ia menoleh ke samping

Seperti biasa, seorang namja dengan senyum cheekbone khasnya, menyapa setiap hari

Baju seragam yang sepertinya hanya sebuah pelengkap saja, ia bahkan tidak pernah memakainya dengan benar

"Annyeong Chen-ssi..." sapa Xiumin balik sambil tersenyum manis

Ia selalu seperti itu

Pada siapapun, kapanpun, itulah Xiumin

Dia tersenyum pada siapapun, dan tidak bicara banyak pada siapapun. Mungkin pengecualian untuk adiknya, Kai.

Chen tersenyum melihat senyuman Xiumin, ia berjalan di samping Xiumin, mengikutinya sampai masuk ke kelas

"Ya! Dia datang! Dia datang!" teriak salah satu namja di sana

Semua mata namja disitu menatap ke arah pintu kelas

Seorang gadis cantik bertubuh mungil masuk ke kelas dengan anggunnya

Dia adalah gadis tercantik di sekolah saat itu,

"Xiumin-ssi.. Ini hadiah untukmu..."

"Tidak! Dariku saja! Ini Xiumin-ssi..."

"Enak saja! Aku duluan! Xiumin-ssi terimalah!"

Tapi Xiumin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

"YA! Jangan ganggu Xiumin!" seru Chen

Xiumin hanya menghela napasnya pelan, lalu menarik bangkunya

Ia baru saja akan duduk disana

Ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan namja itu

Namja pendiam, pindahan dari Cina, namanya Luhan.

Selesai

Hanya itu yang ia tahu

Luhan tidak mengejarnya seperti yang lain

Ia duduk di pojok belakang kelas

Tidak terlihat tertarik dengan kehidupan lain selain belajar, mungkin?

Siapa yang tahu?

Tapi Xiumin tidak ambil pusing,

Ia hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya, tapi Luhan hanya diam memandangnya, tanpa membalas senyumannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kelas, seakan pemandangan di luar lebih menarik daripada membalas senyuman Xiumin.

Xiumin menghela napas pelan, hanya Luhan yang tidak pernah membalas senyumannya. Ia pun tidak tahu mengapa, apa menarik sedikit ujung bibirmu sesulit itu?

Xiumin bahkan melakukannya setiap waktu dan ia tidak merasa lelah, mungkin memang ada yang salah dengan anak baru itu.

Xiumin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan duduk di kursinya

Sret

Chen membalikkan bangku di depan Xiumin lalu duduk menghadap Xiumin

Xiumin menggeleng pelan lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya

"Sebentar lagi bel, kau tidak akan masuk kelas?" tanya Xiumin lembut sambil membuka bukunya, berusaha membaca ulang apa yang sudah ia pelajari untuk ujian nanti

Chen menggeleng pelan

"Aku lebih suka memandangimu seperti ini, anggap saja seperti penjagaan..." ucap Chen lagi tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Xiumin

Xiumin hanya melirik Chen sebentar

"Apa yang kau jaga? Tidak ada yang perlu kau jaga disini..." ucap Xiumin lagi

"Hm... Kau..." jawab Chen

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya

"Kenapa kau harus menjagaku? Aku baik-baik saja..." ucap Xiumin

"Aku tidak suka namja-namja itu memandangimu... kau milkku..." ucap Chen lagi

Kali ini Xiumin benar-benar menutup bukunya lalu meletakkannya di meja

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perbedaan kehidupan sekolah di Canada dan Korea... tapi kau tidak bisa mengakui aku sebagai milikmu seenaknya... lagipula bangku itu sudah ada pemiliknya.. lebih baik kau pergi sekarang..." jelas Xiumin panjang lebar

"Suaramu memang indah, jarang sekali kau bicara sepanjang itu... dan lagi mengenai pemilik bangku ini... aku bisa mengurusnya nanti... kau tidak perlu khawatir Xiumin-ssi..." ucap Chen sambil menunjukkan senyum yang menurutnya... menawan

Xiumin memutar bola matanya jengah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Chen

"Kurasa kau harus mengurusnya sekarang... Chen-ssi..." sebuah suara bass yang cukup dikenal mengalihkan perhatian Chen dari wajah manis Xiumin

Chen membalikkan badannya lalu berdecak kesal

"Aku tidak tahu pemilik bangku ini berubah.." kesal Chen

Sebelumnya pemilik bangku ini adalah Mir...

Ya setidaknya ia lebih mudah dihadapi

"Kurasa aku perlu duduk sekarang..." ucap suara bass itu lagi

"Arasseo... silahkan duduk Minho-ssi..." ucap Chen setengah kesal

Minho hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menghempaskan dirinya di bangku

"Untuk apa lagi kau disini? Tidak dengar bel berbunyi? Cepat pergi!" usir Minho

Chen berdecak kesal

Kalau saja ia bukan wakil ketua OSIS, dan ketua keamanan sekolah, mungkin ia sudah menyingkirkannya lebih cepat, ditambah lagi ia kekasihnya Taemin, anak pemilik sekolah. Banyak sekali pendukungmu Choi Minho.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang..." ucapnya pada Xiumin

Xiumin hanya diam memandangi bukunya

"Cepat pergi!" usir Minho

"Aku pergi! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" kesal Chen sambil melangkah keluar kelas

Punggung Chen akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu kelas

Xiumin bernapas lega

"Gomawo Minho-ssi..." ucap Xiumin tulus

Minho membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum

"Tenang saja... dia memang mengganggu!" ucap Minho lagi

Xiumin tersenyum

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Annyeong Xiumin-ssi..."

Xiumin mendongak lalu tersenyum

"Annyeong Suho-ssi..." balasnya

"kau datang lebih awal?" tanya Xiumin lalu duduk di kursinya, di depan Suho

Suho tersenyum kecil

"Banyak yang harus kita kerjakan hari ini, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu membereskannya diam-diam lagi..." jawab Suho lalu tersenyum

Demi apa senyuman Suho sangat tampan

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, Xiumin sangat menyukai senyuman Suho, sangat menyukainya!

Xiumin pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

"gomawo Suho-ssi..." balas Xiumin

Xiumin membuka buku catatannya, berusaha meneliti apa saja yang harus dibahas dalam rapat berikutnya nanti sore.

Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Suho yang masih setia dengan pekerjaannya

Suho memang tampan,

Terlalu tampan

Xiumin suka melihatnya seperti ini

Mungkin sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, kalau Xiumin sebenarnya jatuh cinta pada sosok seorang Suho.

Ia salah satu pangeran sekolah

Sekolah ini punya cukup banyak pangeran

Yang pertama,

Choi Minho, wakil ketua OSIS, kapten tim futsal sekolah, tinggi, tampan, wajahnya sudah ratusan kali muncul di majalah, ya dia juga seorang model, anak pemilik Choi Corp. Sayangnya pangeran yang satu ini sudah punya pemilik, namanya Lee Taemin, anak pemilik sekolah.

Yang kedua,

Nama aslinya Kim Jongdae, tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Chen. Murid pindahan dari Canada. Nakal. Model badboy yang sempurna. Punya suara yang luar biasa, ya mungkin karena ia memiliki aliran darah yang sama dengan kakak sepupunya Kim Jonghyun, mereka berdua sama-sama bertipe badboy, dengan suara yang menakjubkan, tidak akan ada yang pernah menyangka dua anak berandalan itu punya suara sebagus itu. Pintar, mendekati jenius, tapi sifatnya yang pembangkang membuat Xiumin tidak tertarik padanya. Tak ada satupun yang tak tahu, Chen menyukai dan mengejar Xiumin bahkan sejak hari pertama ia masuk ke sekolah itu

Yang ketiga,

Bernama asli Kim Junmyeon, tapi banyak yang memanggil Suho, yang artinya Guardian Angel. Ketua OSIS, tampan, mempesona, bijaksana, dan dewasa. Hanya dia dan Minho yang bisa mengendalikan seorang Chen. Banyak yang menyukainya, karena sifatnya yang dewasa. Begitu juga Xiumin, sang primadonna juga menyukainya.

.

.

.

Xiumin mencuri pandang ke arah Suho yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sekali lagi. Sesekali Suho mengernyitkan dahinya lalu membiarkannya lagi. Xiumin tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan Suho. Ia sudah bilang kan kalau ia menyukai Suho yang sedang serius? Ya... dia menyukai Suho. Diantara sekian banyak namja yang mengejarnya. Ia malah jatuh cinta pada sosok ketua OSIS, Kim Suho.

Xiumin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke arah rak , mencari map berisi data anggota pengurus OSIS. Ia sekretaris, dan ia sedang mendata ulang anggota pengurus OSIS.

Xiumin akhirnya menemukannya, ada di rak paling atas. Oh tidak, ia menyesali tinggi badannya yang terlampau mungil. Ia jadi menyesal tidak mendengarkan omelan Kai yang menyuruhnya olahraga agar tinggi, padahal adiknya itu tumbuh tinggi sekali.

Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya, terlalu tinggi. Xiumin menghela napasnya kesal lalu melompat agara ia bisa meraih map tersebut

Hop

Hop

"Ah!" kaki Xiumin terkilir

Set

Xiumin membuka matanya perlahan, ia pikir pantatnya akan menyentuh lantai, ternyata tidak.

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali

Pinggang sempitnya di peluk dari samping

Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, ia dapat melihat wajah Suho yang begitu dekat

Ia bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Suho di wajahnya

Suho memandanginya, begitu juga Xiumin

Bagaikan terhipnotis oleh tatapan Suho

Xiumin hanya memaku di tempatnya

Perlahan tatapan Suho semakin dalam, perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiumin

Deru napas Suho semakin terasa di kulit wajah Xiumin

Oh Tuhan, sepertinya detak jantung Xiumin akan berhenti sebentar lagi

Tinggal sedikit lagi jarak yang tersisa di antar mereka

Xiumin menutup matanya gugup

Cklek

"YA! Aku... eh!"

Xiumin dan Suho buru-buru bangkit dari posisi mereka.

"Aw!" ternyata kaki Xiumin benar-benar terkilir,

Membuat Suho memandanginya khawatir dan tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Xiumin

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya suara bass yang sudah cukup dikenal oleh mereka

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang wakil ketua, Choi Minho

"Em... tidak ada..." jawab Xiumin sambil menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangan Suho yang melingkar di pinggang Xiumin, lalu ke arah Suho

"Ah! Maaf kalau aku mengganggu! Aku akan keluar! Bye bye!" ucap Minho panjang lebar yang dibalas Death Glare oleh Suho.

Brak

"Ah.." erang Xiumin

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho

Xiumin mengangguk pelan

Tapi baru saja ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya,

Bruk

Set

"hati-hati Xiumin-ssi, sepertinya kakimu terkilir," ucap Suho

Xiumin hanya mengangguk pelan ketika tangan kekar Suho membantunya duduk di kursi.

Suho membuka sepatu Xiumin dan memijatnya pelan

Xiumin hanya memerhatikan Suho,

"Kurasa kau tidak bisa berjalan sementara, apa perlu kupanggilkan Kai untuk membawamu pulang?" tanya Suho

"Jangan Suho-ssi, itu tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Xiumin lagi

"kau yakin?" tanya Suho

"Aku yakin, aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah," ucap Xiumin lagi

Suho tersenyum kecil, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Xiumin

Xiumin mendongak bingung

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang membantumu!" ucap Suho lembut

"Ne?" kaget Xiumin

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Itu benar Xiumin dan Suho?"

"AH! Kenapa harus Suho!"

"Berani sekali si Suho itu!"

"Xiumin beruntung sekali!"

Dan lain-lain

Kuping Xiumin benar-benar panas sekarang

Kenapa mereka senang sekali mengurusi urusan orang lain sih? Batinnya kesal

"Ada apa Xiumin-ssi?" tanya Suho menyadari wajah Xiumin yang kesal

"Ani... aku kesal saja, kenapa mereka selalu mengurusi urusan orang sih!" gerutu Xiumin

Suho terkekeh pelan, lalu membantu Xiumin duduk di bangkunya

"Kenapa kau tertawa Suho-ssi?" tanya Xiumin bingung

"tidak apa, hanya saja wajahmu sangat lucu ketika sebal begitu," ucap Suho lagi

Xiumin merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika Suho menyebutnya lucu

"Hahahahah... kau memang imut Xiumin-ssi, aku pergi dulu ke kelas yah! Annyeong!" ucap Suho lembut lalu mengacak rambut panjang Xiumin pelan

Xiumin memaku di tempatnya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya

Akhirnya Xiumin berhasil menghela napasnya ketika Suho menghilang dari balik pintu kelasnya

Xiumin memerhatikan sekeliling

Ini belum bel masuk kelas, karena itu kelasnya sepi sekali

Mungkin

Terkecuali untuk satu orang

Ketika Xiumin membalikkan badannya, ia menemukan orang lain di sana

Sang namja yang selalu duduk di pojok kelas, memandanginya

"Annyeong... Luhan-ssi," ucap Xiumin berusaha menyapa Luhan

Tapi Luhan hanya mengalihkan tatapannya dan beralih melipat tangannya dan memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur

Xiumin berdecak kesal

Tidak ramah sekali sih! Batinnya

"Noona!"

Xiumin mendongak

Dilihatnya seorang namja berkulit tan tersengal-sengal di depan pintu kelasnya

"Kai?" panggil Xiumin

"Noona! Kau tidak apa? " tanya Kai panik

"Aku tidak apa," ucap Xiumin dengan santainya

Kai memandang Xiumin curiga lalu berjalan mendekati noonanya itu

"Mau apa kau? Aw!" teriak Xiumin ketika Kai menggeser kakinya

"Ck! Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih!" kesal Kai

"mana aku tahu bakal jatuh!" balas Xiumin sama kesalnya

"nanti kau harus pulang bersamaku! Titik!" perintah Kai

"Tap..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Tidak usah sok mandiri!" kesal Kai

Xiumin berdecak kesal

"kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau ingin pulang dengan Suho hyung? Biar aku... Hmpph!"

Kai membelalakkan matanya ketika Xiumin dengan sadisnya menutup mulutnya

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Arasseo! Aku pulang denganmu! Puas?" kesal Xiumin

Kai tersenyum lebar

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa, aku bisa minta SU... hmphh!" kali ini mulut Kai disumpal dengan bapau yang entah didapatkan oleh Xiumin darimana

"kau ini bisa diam tidak?! Sana pergi! Jangan lupa menjemputku disini pulang sekolah!" kesal Xiumin lalu mendorong Kai sejauh yang dia bisa,

Kai hanya terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan noonanya

Xiumin berdecak kesal

Lalu menoleh ke belakang

Luhan masih dalam posisi yang sama,

Tertidur

Semoga ia tidak mendengar perkataan Kai tadi, batin Xiumin

Lalu melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya

Tanpa ia sadari Luhan mengintip sedikit ke arahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kling

"Selamat datang!"

Namja itu hanya tersenyum manis lalu berjalan ke arah counter

"mau mengambil pesanan?" tanya salah satu pelayan disana

Namja tampan itu mengangguk pelan

"harap tunggu sebentar," ucap sang pelayan

Namja itu tersenyum kecil, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di situ

Tak lama kemudian pelayan tersebut kembali lagi dengan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih.

"Ini pesanan anda," ucap pelayan itu

Namja tersebut tersenyum lalu meraih kotak tersebut dari sang pelayan

Perlahan ia membuka kotaknya dan melihat sebuah gelang emas putih dengan beberapa tempat untuk menyelipkan liontinnya.

Namja itu tersenyum lebar

"Gelang itu sangat indah, kekasih anda pasti sangat bahagia memilikinya," ucap sang pelayan

Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil

'Seandainya saja ia tahu siapa aku,' batin namja itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

NB:

Latar waktunya dibuat ketika Angkatan Minho dan Xiumin masih sekolah, berarti mereka ada di tahun ketiga.

Kalau kalian pusing sama urutan umurnya, gapapa, karena saya juga pusing.

Anggap aja Suho, Xiumin, Minho, Chen dan Luhan itu satu angkatan.

Jangan diitung ya!

.

Makasi buat yang udah mau review di Preview yahh!

Aku ga nyangka kalian niat dengan cerita abal-abal ini

Bahkan ada beberapa yang minta lewat review di ff aku yang lain

Udah UPDATE!

Mian lama *bow*

Ini masih belum ada masalahnya

Masih asik pacaran ceritanya


	3. It's Me, Luhan

Now Playing : SHINee - Spoiler

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Preview Last Part

.

.

"Gelang itu sangat indah, kekasih anda pasti sangat bahagia memilikinya," ucap sang pelayan

Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil

'Seandainya saja ia tahu siapa aku,' batin namja itu

.

.

.

.

"Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya aku bukan kekasihnya," ucap namja itu

"Ah... maafkan saya," ucap pelayan itu menyesal

Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil

"Seandainya ia menyukainya, itu sudah cukup..." ucap namja itu lagi

"Anda sangat tampan dan perhatian, saya yakin ia akan menyukai hadiah anda, percayalah," ucap pelayan itu lagi

Namja itu hanya tersenyum lagi

"Aku harap begitu," jawabnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"AW! Hati-hati donk!" ucap gadis mungil itu

"Ini juga sudah hati-hati! Noona makin berat saja!" kesalnya

Tuk

"AW! Minseok Noona! Sakit! Aku lempar juga kau!" kesalnya

"habis kau menyebalkan sih!" balas Xiumin

Bruk

"SAKIT JONGIN!" kesal Xiumin ketika Kai setengah melemparnya ke kasur

Kai hanya terkekeh melihat noonanya

"Kau sih! Pakai keseleo segala! Mana sini kulihat!" ucap Kai sambil meletakkan tas Xiumin di kasurnya,

"AKH! Kau ini mengobati atau menyiksa!" kesal Xiumin lalu memukul pundak Kai

"Ck! Berisik sekali kau ini! Sudah! Tidak sakit lagi kan!" kesal Kai karena dirinya dipukul Xiumin

Xiumin mendengus lalu menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan kakinya

Oh! Tidak sakit lagi! Batinnya senang

Baru saja Xiumin akan melompat dari kasurnya, tangan Kai menahan pinggulnya

"Jangan berpikir untuk melompat-lompat! Aku tidak ingin kau terkilir untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, oke?" tuntut Kai

Xiumin berdecak kesal

"Arasseo!" lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

Kai tersenyum melihat noonanya lalu mencubit pipi Xiumin

"YA!" kesal Xiumin lalu mengelus-elus pipinya yang kena cubit

"Noona itu kalau bersamaku seperti macan! Kalau di luar seperti kucing manis!" kesal Kai

"Biar saja! Kalau appa ada disini aku pasti sudah mengadukanmu pada appa karena mencubitku!" kesal Xiumin

Tawa Kai terhenti, ia menunduk menatap lantai

Xiumin yang menyadari situasi pun memandang ke arah Kai,

"Ya... seandainya appa ada disini.. juga eomma..." ucap Kai pelan

Xiumin menghela napasnya pelan

"kemarilah..." ucap Xiumin sambil merentangkan tangannya

Kai mendekat ke arah Xiumin lalu memeluk badan mungil itu serat

"hiks... hiks..."

Xiumin hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai lalu mengelus rambut Kai lembut

"Sudahlah Kai, meskipun mereka sudah tidak ada, mereka pasti terus menjaga kita dari tempat yang tidak kita tahu, aku yakin..." ucap Xiumin

Kalau boleh, ia ingin menangis bersama Kai sekarang

Tapi tidak mungkin,

Ia tidak ingin membuat Kai semakin sedih dengan airmatanya

"Aku merindukan mereka, noona... sangat merindukan mereka," ucap Kai

"Aku tahu... aku juga merindukan mereka... tapi kau tidak boleh menangis... mereka akan menangis kalau melihat kau begini," ucap Xiumin lembut

Perlahan suara tangisan Kai melemah dan akhirnya berhenti

Xiumin meregangkan pelukannya

"Kita harus tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat Kai, noona akan melakukan apapun untuk itu!" tekad Xiumin

"Gomawo noona... aku akan menjaga noona percayalah," ucap Kai pelan

Xiumin tersenyum

"noona percaya, sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu, noona ingin istirahat, ya?" bujuk Xiumin

Kai mengangguk lalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar Xiumin

Cklek

Bruk

Xiumin menghempaskan dirinya di kasur

Kakinya masih sedikit sakit meskipun tidak separah tadi

Terimakasih pada adiknya yang entah punya kekuatan darimana untuk menyembuhkan kakinya

"Ah!" tiba-tiba Xiumin teringat sesuatu

Ia mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan Kai di kasurnya

Lalu mengeluarkan kotak putih dengan pita perak yang didapatkannya dari loker tadi pagi

Ia membuka pitanya perlahan lalu kotaknya

Sebuah liontin huruf 'U'

Xiumin bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan sedikit terpincang dengan mambaka kotak itu ke arah meja belajarnya

Ia membuka laci meja belajarnya lalu mengeluarkan dua kotak lagi dari sana

Ia membuka dua kotak sisanya

Kotak pertama 2 minggu yang lalu di hari yang sama

Huruf 'X'

Dan kotak kedua seminggu yang lalu di hari yang sama pula

Huruf 'I'

Bila hari ini huruf 'U'

Maka semuanya sudah 'XIU'

Sebenarnya apa maksudnya batin Xiumin

Xiumin membuka bantalan di bawah dalam kotak itu.

Sebuah kartu kecil

Xiumin membukanya perlahan

-kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi hari ini, tapi tetaplah tersenyum... karena senyumanmu yang membuatku bertahan-

Xiumin tersenyum kecil

Sudah tiga minggu berturut-turut Xiumin mendapatkannya

Ia berharap orag itu menunjukkan dirinya

Setidaknya ia hanya ingin tahu siapa yang memberikan kado ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"aku pulang..."

Hening

"selamat datang tuan muda Luhan..." ucap semua pelayannya

Ya

Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika sampai di rumah justru para pelayannya

Mereka berbaris rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri ruang tamu besar itu

Luhan menghela napasnya pelan lalu menyerahkan tasnya pada salah satu pelayannya

Ia berjalan melewati semua pelayannya sampai akhirnya ia menemukan seorang laki-laki berumur 50 an yang sudah mengasuhnya, mungkin sejak ia masih bayi.

Ia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang orang tuanya, mana yang pelayannya

"papa?" tanyanya

Hal pertama yang selalu ia tanyakan ketika ia sampai di rumah

"Tuan Xi baru saja pergi ke Jepang tadi siang, " jawabnya

Luhan menghela napas keras kali ini

"pergi lagi?" tanya Luhan setengah membentak

Namja paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk pelan

Luhan mendengus keras lalu berjalan ke kamarnya

Namja paruh baya tadi mengambil tas Luhan dari salah satu pelayan disitu lalu berjalan mengikutinya

Cklek

Bruk

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran King Size miliknya

Tok

Tok

"Tuan Muda..." panggil namja paruh baya itu

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan memanggilku tuan muda, paman Lau" ucap Luhan tanpa merubah posisinya

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup

"Lu..." panggil paman Lau

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kasur

"Apa dia tidak merindukanku?" tanya Luhan

Paman Lau menghampiri Luhan lalu duduk di sampingnya

"ia pasti sangat merindukanmu, Lu..." jawab paman Lau

"Ia bahkan tidak melihatku hari ini dan langsung pergi, aku berharap mama ada disini sekarang, aku merindukan mama, paman" ucap Luhan lagi

Paman Lau menatap Luhan sedih

"Mama akan terus bersamamu, disini, di hatimu Lu..." ucap paman Lau

Luhan memeluk paman Lau erat

"Paman... aku terlihat sangat cengeng, benar kan?" tanya Luhan

"Tidak Lu" jawab paman Lau

"mana ada wanita yang mau dengan laki-laki cengeng sepertiku," ucap Luhan lagi

"Kau adalah laki-laki tertampan yang pernah paman lihat! Percayalah! Yixing juga pasti akan bilang begitu!" ucap paman Lau semangat

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya lalu tertawa

"Paman menyeramkan.. bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki menyebutku tampan juga, kalau Yixing sih tidak masalah.." ucap Luhan

Paman Lau tertawa melihat Luhan tertawa

"Bagaimana keadaan Yixing, paman? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan

"Yixing baik-baik saja, dia kemarin menelepon dan bilang kalau Sooyeon dan Yifan sudah kembali," ucap paman Lau

"Yifan kembali?" kaget Luhan

"Keadaan Tuan Zhoumi semakin memburuk, entah bagaimana caranya, Sooyeon berhasil membawanya kembali," jelas paman Lau

"Hm..." gumam Luhan

Masalah keluarganya benar-benar rumit

Setidaknya hidupnya tidak lebih parah dari Yifan sepupunya

Papanya tidak menjadi kasar setelah mamanya meninggal

Hanya saja

Papanya seakan tak pernah ada lagi untuknya

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah foto keluarga yang ada di kamarnya

Ia menyentuh wajah orangtuanya yang sedang tersenyum

Ya ia anak tunggal

Untungnya ia bukan keturunan anak laki-laki dari keluarga Wu.

Ibunya adalah adik Wu Zhoumi

Karena itu ia bebas dari ikatan keturunan itu

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya bila ia adalah keturunan Wu Zhoumi

Mungkin seperti Yifan?

Yang bahkan tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"silahkan turun Tuan Muda,"

Luhan turun dari mobilnya

Ia melangkah masuk ke sekolah tanpa menoleh sedikitpun

Selalu seperti ini

Ia selalu datang ketika semua orang belum datang

Atau bahkan masih bergelut di dunia mimpi

Cklek

Ia membuka lokernya, memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya

Brak

"Annyeong!"

Luhan menoleh kaget

Tapi ia hanya diam

Tidak menjawab

"Annyeong! Luhan-ssi!" panggil gadis itu

Tapi Luhan tetap diam

Hanya memandangi gadis itu

Gadis itu berdecak sebal

"kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas sapaanku sih? Memangnya sulit yah menarik ujung bibirmu sedikit saja!" kesalnya

Luhan terkejut

Ia tidak tahu kalau gadis ini akan mempermasalahkan hal itu

"Annyeong... Xiumin-ssi," jawab Luhan pada akhirnya

Xiumin tersenyum

"Aku tidak tahu kau selalu datang sepagi ini, Luhan-ssi," ucap Xiumin sambil membuka lokernya, dan memasukkan beberapa buku ke tasnya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan masuk ke kelas

Xiumin memandang Luhan bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak baru itu sih batin Xiumin

Srek

Xiumin membuka pintu kelas

Dilihatnya Luhan sedang sibuk dengan bukunya

Seperti biasa, ia akan duduk di pojok kelas paling belakang di sebelah jendela

Hari ini Xiumin memang datang terlalu pagi

Salahkan Kai yang memaksa ingin mengantarnya dan dengan hebatnya ia bilang ada latihan dance pagi-pagi dengan Taemin

Alhasil

Xiumin harus datang sangat pagi!

Xiumin menghela napas pelan lalu mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan

Seandainya saja Luhan bisa diajak bicara, mungkin paginya tidak akan seburuk ini, batin Xiumin

Xiumin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi

Ia mengeluarkan Ipod nya, memasang headset dan memilih lagu

"apa kau tahu lagu EXO yang berjudul Angel?"

Xiumin menoleh kaget

Ia memang belum memasang headsetnya ke telinga, karena itu ia bisa mendengar perkataan Luhan

Hei! Ia tidak salah dengar kan? Luhan bicara tanpa dipaksa?

"ne? Oh... iya aku tahu... ada apa Luhan-ssi?" tanya Xiumin

"Coba dengarkan, lagu itu bagus," ucap Luhan lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke buku

Xiumin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti

Ia memusatkan perhatiannya kembali ke Ipod nya

Mencari lagu yang disarankan Luhan dan dengan bodohnya menepuk kepalanya sendiri

"Em.. Luhan-ssi.. maaf aku..."

"Machi amugeotdo moreuneun airo geureoke

Dashi taeeonan sungan gachi

Jamshi kkumilkkabwa han beon deo nun gamatda tteo boni  
Yeokshi neomu ganjeolhaetdeon ne ape gidohadeut seo isseo

yeah, dan han beonman ne yeopeseo  
Bareul matchwo georeo bogopa han beon,  
Ttak han beon manyo..."

Xiumin tertegun

Ia tidak menyangka Luhan akan menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya

Luhan melanjutkan nyanyiannya, ia menutup kedua matanya sambil melipat tangannya di dada

Xiumin hanya memandanginya

Terus memandanginya

Ia tidak tahu Luhan punya suara seindah itu

Sangat indah menurutnya

Xiumin menyukainya

Xiumin menyukai suara Luhan

Suara Luhan sangat lembut dan teratur

Tanpa terasa nyanyian Luhan sudah selesai

Xiumin tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk tangannya pelan

Luhan membuka matanya lalu menurunkan tangannya

Ia melirik Xiumin sekilas

Ia tidak tersenyum

Hanya bersekspredi datar

Lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kelas

Xiumin hanya memandangi sosok Luhan yang menjauh sambil menggeleng pelan

"kenapa ia bisa berubah 180 derajat dalam waktu yang singkat sih!" gerutu Xiumin

Xiumin yang merasa bosan pun akhirnya memasang headsetnya dan memilih untuk tidur

Tanpa ia sadari, Luhan tidak sepenuhnya pergi dari situ

Ia bersandar pada pintu belakang kelas

Memandang sosok mungil Xiumin yang sudah terlelap

"jalja (Selamat tidur)" ucapnya pelan

.

.

.

.

.

Kring

"Sekian pelajaran hari ini, silahkan beristirahat, ketua kelas?" ucap sang guru

Minho yang duduk di depan Xiumin langsung berdiri dan menyiapkan salam

Setelah sang guru keluar

Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas

"Xiumin-ssi, aku pergi duluan ya," ucap Minho ramah

Xiumin tersenyum mengiyakan

Xiumin mengambil dua kotak makan dari tasnya lalu berjalan semangat keluar kelas

.

.

.

Cklek

"Xiumin-ssi..."

Xiumin membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum manis

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya pada seorang namja yang berjalan menghampirinya

"Tentu saja, kita jadi makan siang bersama kan?" tanyanya

Xiumin mengangguk pelan lalu menyerahkan sekotak makan siang yang sudah ia siapkan untuk namja itu

"Ini untukmu.. Suho-ssi..." ucap Xiumin lembut

"Gomawo, Minseokie," ucap Suho

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku Minseokie?" tanya Xiumin sambil membukakan sumpit untuk Suho

"Hm... karena menurutku itu manis! Lagipula tidak apa kan? Kita kan hanya berdua," ucap Suho membela diri

"Hahahah... baiklah, Junmyeonie!" jawab Xiumin lalu menyerahkan sumpit pada Suho

Suho tertawa kecil ketika Xiumin juga memanggilnya dengan nama asli

Suho memakan masakan Xiumin dengan sumpitnya

"hm! Masakanmu memang paling enak Minseokie!" puji Suho tulus

Xiumin tertawa kecil

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Xiumin

"tentu saja!" jawab Suho

Xiumin tertawa melihat Suho

"Kau seperti anak kecil!" ucap Xiumin sambil mengambil butiran nasi yangg ada di ujung bibir Suho

Tangan Xiumin terhenti ketika Suho memegang tangannya

"Junmyeon-ah..." panggil Xiumin

Suho tersenyum lalu beralih memegang tangan halus Xiumin

Ia mengelus tangan Xiumin pelan

"Terimakasih sudah membuatkanku makan siang, tangan ini sangat halus, tangan inilah yang membuat makanan paling enak, sama seperti buatan eommaku..." ucap Suho lagi sambil masih mengelus tangan Xiumin

Xiumin tersenyum lalu membalas genggaman tangan Suho

"Aku akan terus membuatkannya untukmu... supaya kau tidak pernah melupakan memori tentang eommamu," ucap Xiumin lembut

"Gomawo... Minseokie..." ucap Suho lembut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo.. sudah mengantarku sampai ke kelas Suho-ssi," ucap Xiumin ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan kelas Xiumin

Suho tersenyum

"Gomawo sudah membuatkanku makan siang Xiumin-ssi," balas Suho

Xiumin terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Suho

Suho tersenyum lagi lalu mencubit pipi Xiumin pelan

"Eoh! Kenapa kau mencubitku?" kaget Xiumin lalu memegangi pipinya yang dicubit Suho

"Habis pipimu lucu! Seperti Bapau!" jawab Suho

"Ah! Suho-ssi!" kesal Xiumin

Suho tertawa melihat Xiumin yang kesal

"Arasseo... aku ke kelas dulu ya, annyeong!" pamit Suho sambil melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan ke kelasnya

Xiumin tersenyum lalu berbalik hendak membuka pintu kelasnya

Srek

"kau terlihat dekat dengannya..."

Xiumin menoleh kaget

"YA! Choi Minho! Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkan begitu!" kesal Xiumin sambil mengelus dadanya lalu berjalan ke arah bangkunya

Minho tertawa puas melihat Xiumin yang kesal

"Pipimu lucu... seperti bapau! Hahahahhaha" ucap Minho menirukan Suho

Puk

"Aw! Kamus itu tebal Minseok-ah!" kesal Minho

"Habis kau menyebalkan!" balas Xiumin

Minho hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus jidatnya yang ditimpuk Xiumin dengan kamus

"kau sama sekali tidak imut Minho-ah! Lakukan itu di depan Taemin! Tidak mempan untukku!" kesal Xiumin

Minho mencibir kesal

Xiumin tertawa puas

Srek

Perhatian Xiumin dan Minho teralihkan

Ternyata ada orang lain di kelas,

Siapa lagi kalau bukan

Luhan?

Xiumin menoleh memandang Luhan

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi!" sapa Xiumin

"Annyeong.." jawab Luhan dengan ekspresi datar lalu pergi keluar kelas

Minho menatap takjub

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kenapa dia mau menyapamu balik?" tanya Minho penasaran

Xiumin mengendikkan bahunya pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kring

"ketua kelas!" panggil sang guru

Sepertinya ia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah

Seperti biasa Minho berdiri dari bangkunya dan menyiapkan salam

Setelah sang guru keluar, Xiumin menghela napas keras

Ah hari ini melelahkan! Batinnya

"Aku duluan ya Xiumin!" pamit Minho

Xiumin mengangguk pelan mengiyakan

Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali cepat sampai di rumah, tapi tubuhnya juga malas untuk digerakan. Akhirnya ia hanya berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku absen kelas, sambil menunggu kelas sepi.

"Annyeon Xiuminie!" sapa sebuah suara yang sudah cukup dikenal Xiumin

Oh! Sepertinya keputusan yang salah menunggu kelas sepi, batinnya

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chen

"Annyeong Chen-ssi," sapa Xiumin balik sambil tersenyum

"Aku tidak melihatmu seharian ini, aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Chen lagi

Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecil

"Kau ingin pulang? Biar aku antarkan ya!" tawar Chen

"Ah... itu aku..."

"Xiumin akan pulang bersamaku!" ucap seseorang dari pintu kelas

"Kau lagi," kesal Chen

"Suho-ssi..." panggil Xiumin

"Annyeong Xiumin-ssi, aku rasa kita harus pulang bersama, ada yang harus kubicarakan soal acara OSIS nanti," jelas Suho

"Urusan OSIS bisa besok kan? Hari ini aku akan pulang dengan Xiumin!" kesal Chen

"Tidak bisa! Acaranya penting! Aku harus membicarakannya dengan Xiumin sekarang!" jelas Suho lagi

Xiumin memutar matanya jengah

Mulai lagi... batinnya

Ia menoleh ke belakang

Tampak Luhan yang tidak perduli dengan perdebatan Suho dan Chen, sedang meraih tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari situ

Kesempatan bagus! Pikir Xiumin

"Luhan-ssi!" panggil Xiumin

Semua orang yang ada disitu, termasuk Luhan yang baru saja mencapai pintu kelas menoleh

Xiumin mengambil tasnya yang sudah ia bereskan lalu menghampiri Luhan

"Ayo kita pulang bersama!" ajak Xiumin

"Ne? Tapi... aku..."

"Ayo! Aku pulang dulu ya, Annyeong Suho-ssi, annyeong Chen-ssi!" ucap Xiumin lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Suho dan Chen yang cengo karena ditinggal pergi oleh Xiumin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di luar sekolah

Luhan hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar, sedangkan Xiumin beberapa kali menoleh ke arah Luhan lalu ke arah jalanan.

"kau sedang menunggunya?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba

"ne?" bingung Xiumin

"Suho" ucap Luhan singkat

"Ah... itu..." Xiumin menunduk bingung karena Luhan menebak telak pikirannya

"Lain kali bilang dulu, jadi aku tidak bingung, Suhomu akan segera datang, aku pergi dulu..." ucap Luhan lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkan Xiumin yang mematung

"Eh! Luhan-ssi! Gomawoyo!" teriak Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangan pada Luhan yang mulai menjauh

Luhan tidak membalas hanya terus melangkah pergi

"Minseokie!"

Xiumin menoleh

"Junmyeonie!" panggil Xiumin

Suho setengah berlari menghampiri Xiumin

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi?" tanya Suho

"Aku pusing melihat kalian berdebat! Lagipula apapun yang terjadi Chen tidak akan melepaskanku, kan? Lebih baik aku pergi duluan," jelas Xiumin

"Kau tega padaku!" ambek Suho

Xiumin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Suho

"Yang penting kita bisa pulang bersama kan sekarang! Ayo!" ajak Xiumin

Baru saja Xiumin melangkah

Suho sudah menyamai langkahnya, meraih tangan Xiumin dan menggenggamnya

"Eoh... Suho-ssi..." kaget Xiumin

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seformal itu kalau kita hanya berdua, Minseokie.." ucap Suho

"Eoh... Junmyeonie..." ralat Xiumin

"Bagus! Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Suho lalu mengacak pelan rambut Xiumin

Xiumin hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti langkah Suho

Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama, tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka

Mengabaikan seorang namja yang menekan dadanya sesak

Sesak sekali rasanya Xiumin

Apa kau pernah merasakan sesak ini? batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Thanks For reading!

Don't forget to review!

Kalau ada yang bingung sama ceritanya

**Silahkan baca It's You dan The first Love dulu!**

Karena ceritanya nyambung!

Aku takutnya kalian ga ngerti sama ceritanya, khususnya Luhan.

Karena aku gabisa bales review kalian satu persatu aku minta maaf yaaaa

Aku akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian langsung

**Endingnya bakalan Lumin / Homin / Chenmin ?**

Kalau udah baca It's You, kalian pasti tahu jelas endingnya ga bakalan Homin

Tapi memang Homin yang paling akur, dan aku juga shipperin mereka meskipun ga sesuka Kaisoo, Chanbaek dan Lumin. Makanya aku bikin mereka yang mesra disini.

Sejujurnya aku ga begitu suka pairing Chenmin

Tapi kalau gada, ga rame ! *loh?

**Minho disini perannya apa?**

Minho disini cuman temen deketnya Suho sama Xiumin, jadi cameo lah

**Yang di Its You udah pacaran belum?**

Belum. Ceritanya gimana? Ikutin aja terus cerita ini yahh

**Luhan penyakitan?**

Kaga, Luhannya ga penyakitan kok, kenapa Luhan bilang Xiumin bikin dia bertahan hidup, jawabannya ada di chapt ini

**Ceritanya panjangin donk!**

Ini pertanyaan aku udah dapet hampir dari semua FF yang aku bikin. Dan maafkan daku karena otak ini tidak bisa membuat terlalu banyak. Tapi Chapter ini aku panjangin kok tenang aja.

**Lumin momentnya mana?**

Sabar ya! Saya juga gatel pengen bikin Lumin moment. Tapi namanya juga secret admirer. Masa tiba-tiba deket! Wkakakak

Thanks for review!

Love You All!

Cerita ini murni dari otak saya! Suerr!

Don't copy without my permission!


	4. Who are u?

Chapter 3

.

.

Preview Last part

.

.

Xiumin hanya mengangguk kecil lalu mengikuti langkah Suho

Sesekali mereka tertawa bersama, tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka

Mengabaikan seorang namja yang menekan dadanya sesak

Sesak sekali rasanya Xiumin

Apa kau pernah merasakan sesak ini? batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda!"

Langkahnya terhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang, hampir terkejut karena ternyata bukan dirinya yang dipanggil.

"Tuan Muda Kim" panggil orang itu lagi

Dilihatnya Suho memandang mereka dingin, tanpa melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Xiumin, justru terlihat semakin mengeratkannya.

"Tuan Muda Kim, harap kembali bersama kami," ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Suho mentah-mentah

"Junmyeonie..." panggil Xiumin pelan

"Aku tidak mau! Aku akan pulang bersama Xiumin, dan kalian tidak perlu mengikutiku! Aku akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat, sekarang cepat pergi! Ini perintah!" ucap Suho setengah membentak

"Tapi... tuan muda..."

"Kalian tidak dengar apa kataku! Ini Perintah!" tegas Suho lagi

Mereka yang berjumlah tiga orang itu akhirnya menunduk memberi hormat lalu masuk ke mobil dan pergi

Luhan memandangi Suho dalam diam

"ternyata kau bernasib sama..." ucapnya pelan lalu melanjutkan langkahnya

Set

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di sampingnya, tiga orang berpakaian formal keluar dari mobil itu

"Tu..." baru saja salah satu dari mereka akan bicara, Luhan sudah menyelanya cepat

"Arasseo! Aku masuk!" ucap Luhan cepat

Mereka menunduk lalu membukakan pintu untuk Luhan

Sekilas Luhan melihat Xiumin yang kini bergelayut nyaman di lengan Suho

Kemudian masuk ke mobilnya, dan melesat pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang, Junmyeonie," ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum

Suho mencubit pipi tembam Xiumin pelan

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan gadis selucu kau pulang sendirian," balas Suho

"YA! Jangan menggodaku!" kesal Xiumin

Suho tertawa kecil melihat Xiumin yang berkacak pinggang pura-pura kesal

"Eoh... Junmyeon-ah... apa benar tidak apa dengan appa mu?" tanya Xiumin pelan

Tawa Suho terhenti

"Tenanglah, tidak akan ada apa-apa, lebih baik sekarang kau masuk, lalu istirahat, oke?" jelas Suho

Xiumin mengangguk semangat

"Sekali lagi gomawo Junmyeon-ah, sampai besok! Aku masuk dulu yah!" ucap Xiumin lalu berlari ke rumahnya

Baru saja Xiumin akan membuka pintu rumahnya

"Minseokie!" panggil Suho

Xiumin berbalik

"Ada apa Junmyeon-ah?"

Suho berjalan ke arah Xiumin lalu memegang kedua tangan mungil itu erat

"ani... aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai bertemu besok!" ucap Suho

Xiumin tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Suho

Suho pun tersenyum lebar lalu berbalik pergi

Sungguh ia senang sekali melihat senyuman Suho

Cklek

"Sudah selesai pacarannya?" celetuk Kai begitu Xiumin masuk ke rumah

"Berisik kau! Sudah makan belum?" tanya Xiumin lalu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum

"Ck... ini pertama kalinya kau pacaran! Bagaimana aku tidak berisik!" protes Kai

"Ck... Aku tidak pacaran! Aku bukan kau yang gonta-ganti pacar berkali-kali!" goda Xiumin

"AH! Noona! Aku serius!" kesal Kai

"Aku juga serius!" balas Xiumin lalu duduk di samping Kai sambil meminum airnya

"Bagaimana dengan Taeminmu?" tanya Xiumin

"Taemin sunbae? Hm... kami baik-baik saja... aku baru saja mengantarkannya pulang tadi," jawab Kai

"Ck... sasaran baru?" goda Xiumin

"Enak saja! Aku benar-benar menyukainya kali ini!" kesal Kai

"Lalu Kyungsoo?" tanya Xiumin lagi

Kai mengernyit bingung

"Memangnya Kyungsoo kenapa?" tanya Kai balik

Xiumin mengendikkan bahunya pelan lalu memandang adiknya itu

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Xiumin

"Hm... aku menyukainya... dia baik... pintar... perhatian... dia sahabatku yang paling lucu dan baik.. benar kan? Noona juga dekat dengan Kyungsoo!" jawab Kai

Xiumin hanya tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menggeleng pelan

"Ada apa noona?" tanya Kai bingung

"Entahlah... aku hanya bingung... kau yang tidak peka atau memang kau yang bodoh, sudahlah! Mau makan apa malam ini? Noona akan memasak!" ucap Xiumin lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dan meletakkan gelasnya

"Hm... aku ingin spagetti Kimchi ala Kyungsoo!" teriak Kai semangat

Pluk

"Ah! Noona! Kenapa aku dilempar lap!" kesal Kai

"Minta saja sama Kyungsoo! Bagaimana aku membuatnya bodoh!" kesal Xiumin

"Ck! Yasudah! Buat saja yang noona bisa! Asal jangan buat aku memakan bapau lagi!" kesal Kai

Xiumin tertawa kecil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"annyeong Xiumin-ssi!"

Xiumin menoleh, ia melihat Chen di sampingnya, sedang menyamakan langkah dengannya

"Annyeong Chen-ssi," sapanya balik

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Chen

"Aku? Aku akan ke ruang OSIS," jawab Xiumin

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ikut yah!" ucap Chen semangat

Xiumin menoleh

"untuk apa kau ikut ke ruang OSIS?" tanya Xiumin

"Untuk mengawasimu, dan menemanimu!" jawab Chen semangat

"Aku tidak perlu ditemani, ada Suho dan Minho yang menemaniku," jawab Xiumin

"tetap saja aku akan menemanimu! Apalagi ada Suho disitu!" jawab Chen

Xiumin menggeleng pelan lalu menghela napasnya

"Terserah kau saja!" ucap Xiumin menyerah

Ya...

Ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa menghentikan seorang Chen.

Xiumin membuka pintu ruang OSIS lalu masuk ke dalamnya

"eoh... Luhan-ssi?"

Namja yang dipanggil Luhan itu membalikkan badannya

Ia melihat ada Chen disana

Chen menatap tidak suka pada Luhan, tapi Luhan hanya menatap Chen balik datar

Xiumin menyadari ketegangan diantara dua orang itu, tapi ia tidak tahu mengapa

"Ada apa Luhan-ssi?" tanya Xiumin

Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Xiumin

"Park seonsaengnim menitipkan ini untuk sekretaris OSIS, dia bilang ada perlu sehingga tidak bisa membimbing rapat kalian hari ini, kalian rapat saja sendiri, nanti sekretaris berikan notulen rapat padanya, begitu katanya..." ucap Luhan panjang lebar

Baru kali ini Xiumin mendengar Luhan berbicara sepanjang itu

Suara Luhan lembut meskipun ada bernada dingin

Entah kenapa Xiumin suka ketika mendengar Luhan bicara

Luhan menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna biru pada Xiumin

"ini titipan dari Park seonsaengnim," ucap Luhan

Xiumin mengangguk lalu hendak mengambilnya, tetapi tanpa disengaja tangan Xiumin menyentuh tangan Luhan

Deg

Deg

Perasaan apa ini?

Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali ketika tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan Luhan, batin Xiumin

Chen yang menonton itu semua mulai jengah, apa-apaan ini? Xiumin sedang bersamanya!

"Ehem!" Chen berdeham keras dengan sengaja

Luhan buru-buru menarik tangannya lalu memasukkannya ke kantung celana

"Aku pergi," pamitnya lalu buru-buru keluar dari situ

Xiumin mematung beberapa saat sampai akhirnya sadar dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi

Xiumin menarik napas pelan lalu memegang dadanya

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku berdebar ketika menyentuh tangan Luhan? Batin Xiumin

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chen lalu menarik kursi di samping Xiumin dan duduk disana

"ne? Ani... tidak apa..." jawab Xiumin

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya Chen

"Ne? Ani... yang kutahu dia teman sekelasku..." jawab Xiumin, ia mulai membuka map yang diberikan Luhan

"eoh? Kau tidak tahu dia? Kudengar namanya Luhan, dan dia salah satu dari fans-fans mu..." ucap Chen

"Aku tidak punya Fans..." ucap Xiumin kesal

"benarkah? Apa kau tidak tahu aku juga fans mu?" tanya Chen sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiumin

Xiumin tidak sempat mundur

Sekarang wajah Chen berada terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya

Xiumin bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Chen di wajahnya

Chen tersenyum kecil, mempertampan wajah itu

Tapi Xiumin tidak berdebar, ia justru ketakutan

Ini berbeda ketika Luhan menyentuh tangannya tadi

Perlahan wajah Chen mendekat, Xiumin berusaha memundurkan badannya tapi pergerakan dikunci oleh Chen

"C..chen-ssi..." panggil Xiumin bergetar

Tapi Chen tidak perduli, ia terus menatap mata Xiumin intens

Brak

Chen mundur karena kaget, sedangkan Xiumin menghela napasnya lega

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang OSIS Chen-ssi!?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan

"Ha! Kau lagi! Kenapa kau selalu menganggu sih!" kesalnya lalu bangkit dari kursinya

"Aku rasa kau harus keluar sekarang, Chen-ssi" ucapnya lagi tanpa ekspresi namun penuh penekanan, sepertinya ia benar-benar marah

"Ck... baiklah Suho-ssi..." jawab Chen malas lalu berjalan melewati Suho

Brak

"Suho-ssi..." panggil Xiumin

Suho berbalik menghadap Xiumin

Bruk

"Minseokie..." panggilnya lembut ketika Xiumin memeluknya erat

"Terimakasih sudah datang, aku benar-benar takut..." ucap Xiumin

"Tidak apa Minseokie... aku akan selalu ada untukmu..." ucap Suho

Xiumin memeluk Suho erat

Suho diam sambil mengelus punggung Xiumin pelan

_Flachback on_

"_Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Suho yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, melihat Luhan menunggunya_

"_Cepat pergi ke ruang OSIS, Xiumin hanya berdua dengan Chen disana..." ucapnya pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Suho_

_Suho memandang Luhan bingung, namun pada akhirnya menemukan Xiumin di ruang OSIS_

_Flashback Off_

Suho merasakan dingin di hatinya

Bukan

Bukan Suho yang menemukan Xiumin, Luhan yang menemukannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Luhan-ssi..."

Namja yang dipanggil Luhan itu menoleh sekilas.

Ia menghampiri wastafel lalu mencuci tangannya

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu Chen ada di ruangan bersama Xiumin saat itu..." tanyanya

Luhan hanya diam

"Luhan-ssi... aku bertanya padamu!"kesalnya

Luhan menatap ketua OSIS di hadapannya itu

Ia mengeringkan tangannya dalam diam

Tidak memerdulikan tatapan menuntut dari Suho

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan

"maksudmu?" tanya Suho

"Xiumin..." jawabnya

"Dia baik-baik saja, tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku!" kesal Suho karena merasa diabaikan

"aku hanya kebetulan lewat... kau puas?" jawab Luhan pada akhirnya

Suho memandang Luhan datar

Luhan hanya melirik sekilas ke arahnya

Baru saja Luhan akan pergi, kata-kata Suho menahannya

"kau menyukainya?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti

"Bukan urusanmu"

Brak

Suho mengepalkan tangannya kesal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menyukai Xiumin?"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke samping

Ia memutar matanya jengah

Sulit sekali menyukai orang seperti Xiumin

"Aku bertanya padamu!" teriaknya

"apa urusanmu, Jongdae-ya!" sahut Luhan masih dengan nada datarnya

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu!" bentak Chen

Luhan tertawa meremehkan

"Jangan ingkari identitasmu sendiri!" bantah Luhan

"Kau! Kau akan menyesal!" bentak Chen

"Aku tidak takut padamu, kau bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan Tao, kau lupa Tao berpaling pada Yifan?" ucap Luhan meremehkan

Chen menatap Luhan tajam, begitupun sebaliknya

Ia mencengkeram kerah Luhan,

Tapi Luhan tidak menunjukkan rasa takutnya sedikit pun

"Jangan lupa Chen... aku punya darah keluarga Wu... dan aku tidak takut sedikitpun padamu!" ucap Luhan lalu melepaskan tangan Chen kasar dari kerahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Jeng jeng

Aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian, karena aku gabisa jawab review kalian satu persatu

Tapi aku dari dalam hati bener-bener berterimakasih atas review kalian!

**Mungkin ga Kris muncul dan jatuh cinta sama Xiumin?**

Engga

Karena Kris itu ada di cerita The First Love. Dan Kris gakan ada hubungannya sama Xiumin

Kalau yang udah baca The First Love, pasti ngerti kenapa Xiumin gada hubungannya sama Kris, karena itu... harap dibaca dulu cerita sebelumnya

**Ada apa dengan keluarga Zhoumi? Yifan kabur dari rumah?**

Ya... Yifan kabur dari rumah, dan sekali lagi, cerita ini ada di The First Love... Harap dibaca dulu ya Readerku sayang. Karena nantinya keluarga Zhoumi punya hubungan dengan keluarga Luhan.

Sekian dan terimakasih

Sekali lagi...

Dibaca dulu yaaaa

**It's You sama The First Love**

Kalau It's You kepanjangan, sebaiknya baca The First Love juga gapapa deh, karena sebenernya cerita ini ada Side Story dari kedua cerita itu.

Cerita ini dibuat karena dedikasi kerja keras *?* Xiumin karena sudah banyak menyatukan berbagai Couple wkakakakak

Thanks for reading

Don't forget to review


	5. You Love Him, but I Love You

Sebelumnya mian banget karena updatenya lama edan!

Iyah saya tahu saya bersalah

Maafkan sayah yahhhh

Mungkin kurang memuaskan maaf lagi yah!

Sekarang udah update!

Enjoy the story!

Thanks to :

**Frozenxius/Kim XiuXiu Hunnie/xhlm/BabyRennie/Initial D /LM90.0304/miszshanty05/AutmunGirl2309/dn/**

Now Playing : Beast – Good Luck

Chapter 4

.

.

Preview Last Part

.

.

"Jangan lupa Chen... aku punya darah keluarga Wu... dan aku tidak takut sedikitpun padamu!" ucap Luhan lalu melepaskan tangan Chen kasar dari kerahnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Srek

Luhan membuka pintu kelasnya, masih belum ada siapa-siapa di kelas.

Ia melangkahkan dirinya masuk sampai akhirnya ia menyadari ada seseorang di kelas

Gadis manis yang tertidur pulas di mejanya

Luhan tersenyum kecil, karena ia tahu jelas siapa itu

Xiumin

Gadis itu Xiumin

Luhan menghampiri meja Xiumin, ia membungkukkan badannya berusaha melihat wajah polos Xiumin

Luhan tersenyum lagi, wajah Xiumin sangat polos dan manis.

"Selamat tidur," bisik Luhan pelan

Luhan menegakkan kembali badannya lalu melirik ke arah jamnya sebentar, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Luhan kembali dengan sekotak susu dan roti di tangannya.

Ia menghampiri meja Xiumin, kemudian melirik jam tangannya lagi,

10 menit lagi bel masuk, tapi Xiumin masih belum bangun

Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan Xiumin,

Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Xiumin pelan, tubuh mungil itu pun menggeliat sampai bangun sepenuhnya

"Eoh! Luhan-ssi!" kagetnya sambil mengucek matanya lucu

Luhan ingin sekali tersenyum dan mencubit pipi tembam itu sekarang, tapi ia masih mempertahankan pokerfacenya

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menyodorkan roti dan susu yang dibawanya ke arah Xiumin

"Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, makanlah... aku tahu kau pasti lapar," ucapnya datar

Xiumin hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil susu dan roti itu dari tangan Luhan

"Gomawo..." ucapnya pelan

Luhan hanya memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celana lalu berjalan ke arah bangkunya

Xiumin menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sekarang sibuk memasang headsetnya dan merubah posisinya manjadi posisi tidur.

Xiumin tersenyum kecil

Ternyata ia baik juga, batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Luhan..." semua pelayannya membungkuk hormat

Tapi namja yang dipanggil Tuan Muda itu tidak perduli hanya melenggang di antara mereka, ia pun melenggang melewati lelaki paruh baya yang sudah ia anggap seperti paman sendiri itu.

Tapi paman Lau dengan setia mengikutinya dari belakang

"Kau sudah pulang,"

Langkah Luhan terhenti, ia kenal betul suara itu, tapi entah kapan terakhir kali suara itu memanggilnya.

"Tuan Henry sudah pulang, tuan muda Luhan..." ucap paman Lau padanya

Luhan hanya diam tak bergeming di tempatnya

"kau bisa pergi sekarang, Lau..." ucap Henry

Paman Lau membungkuk lalu meninggalkan Henry dan Luhan berdua

Henry bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan

"Kau sudah pulang Lu? Bagaimana di sekolah?" tanya Henry pelan

"Sejak kapan papa perduli padaku..." ucap Luhan datar

Henry menatap anaknya sedih, ini memang salahnya, ia terlalu larut dalam kesedihan, ia bahkan lupa kalau ia memiliki anak lelaki yang masih membutuhkannya

"Luhan... papa merindukanmu... maafkan papa..." ucap Henry

"Percuma... kalau setelah ini papa meninggalkanku lagi... apa papa lupa, sudah berapa kali papa minta maaf padaku, tapi tak ada yang berubah..." balas Luhan sambil menatap papanya sedih

"Lu..." Henry menatap putranya sedih, ia tidak menyangka putranya bisa berkata seperti itu

"Aku lelah pa... aku mau istirahat," ucap Luhan lalu membungkuk ke arah Henry dan berjalan ke kamarnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Bruk

Namja itu menghempaskan badannya ke kasur, ia lelah sekali rasanya

"Xiumin..." panggilnya pelan, meskipun ia tahu.. Xiumin tidak akan pernah bisa mendengarnya

Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan

Wajah manis Xiumin yang sedang tertidur mampir di pikirannya

Ia suka

Suka membayangkan Xiumin seperti ini, gadis itu sangat manis.

Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan ke arah laci meja belajarnya

Membukanya lalu terlihat beberapa kotak kecil disana.

Luhan tersenyum kecil

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Ah! Akhirnya aku pulang juga!"

"Noona berisik sekali!" celetuk Kai sambil melenggang melewati noonanya

"Ck!" kesal Xiumin lalu mencubit pinggang Kai pelan

"Aw! Noona! Senang sekali mencubitku sih!" kesal Kai

"Biar saja!" balas Xiumin

Kai mencibir kesal lalu masuk ke kamarnya, begitu juga Xiumin

Sesampainya di kamar, Xiumin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia menutup matanya beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya ia kembali bangkit dari tempat tidurnya

Ia membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari tasnya, ini sudah minggu ke empat.

Xiumin membukanya lalu menemukan liontin huruf 'M' di kotak itu

Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di situ

-Apa kabarmu? Apa kakimu sudah baikkan? Apa kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku? Lain kali berhati-hatilah.. jangan melukai dirimu lagi... –

Xiumin mengernyitkan dahinya

Entah kenapa orang yang selalu mengirimkan kado ini terasa sangat dekat, ia bahkan tahu Xiumin melukai kakinya kemarin

"Gomawo..." ucap Xiumin pelan, berharap orang ini bisa mendengarnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka salah satu kotak itu, sebuah gelang dengan liontin rusa. Ia mengusap gelang itu pelan lalu tersenyum.

Cklek

Buru-buru Luhan menutupnya kembali lalu berbalik menghadap pintu.

"Lu..."

Luhan menemukan papanya, Henry berdiri di ambang pintu

Luhan hanya melirik papanya sekilas lalu berjalan ke arah sofa di kamarnya dan duduk disana.

Henry menutup pintu kamar anaknya lalu menghampiri Luhan

"Lu... besok kita harus ke Cina..." ucap Henry pelan

Luhan menoleh kaget

"Maksud papa?" tanyanya

"Kita tidak kembali kesana, keluarga Wu mengadakan pesta penobatan pewaris perusahaan..." jelas Henry

Luhan menatap papanya sedih

"Maksud papa... untuk Yifan?" tanyanya

Henry mengangguk

"Malang sekali kau Yifan..." ucap Luhan pelan

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Henry

"Papa... aku lebih baik miskin tapi bahagia, daripada kaya raya, tapi hidupku terkekang seperti Yifan," ucap Luhan lagi

Henry tertegun

Apakah Luhan tidak bahagia? Batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya perkenalkan, penerus Wu Corporation! Wu Yifan!"

Luhan memandangi pamannya, Zhoumi meskipun dengan wajah pucat , tersenyum dengan bangga ketika memperkenalkan anak laki-laki satu-satunya keluarga Wu itu ke muka umum.

Di samping kanannya ada Krystal dan Jessica yang memandang datar ke arah Zhoumi dan Yifan

Luhan mengambil salah satu gelas wine yang dibawa oleh pelayan lalu meminumnya sedikit, sambil terus memandangi Yifan yang berdiri gagah di samping Zhoumi.

Yifan membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu berusaha tersenyum sebisanya, Luhan tahu benar Yifan pasti membenci hal ini. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak berdaya.

Luhan tersenyum tipis

Menyedihkan

Jangan kalian kira, hidup menjadi orang kaya itu menyenangkan

Karena kalian salah,

Hidup kami

Menyedihkan

Kalian tidak bisa mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada gadis yang kalian cintai.

Mungkin seperti Yifan dan Tao, yang pada akhirnya tidak bisa bersatu, atau mungkin... belum

"Tuan muda Luhan..."

Luhan menoleh, dilihatnya seorang berpakaian rapi, yang ia jelas tau siapa

"Halo Tuan Muda, ini saya Kim Jongwoon... dan ini anak saya.. Kim Jongdae.. saya harap Tuan Muda mengingat kami..." ucapnya sopan lalu membungkuk ke arah Luhan

Berbanding terbalik dengan anaknya Jongdae, atau yang kalian kenal Chen, menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum meremehkan

Jangan lupa Jongdae, Luhan adalah keturunan keluarga Wu yang berkuasa, rasanya ingin sekali Luhan meneriakkan hal itu di hadapan Chen, hanya saja ia masih menghormati ayahnya Chen

"Jangan sungkan padaku paman..." ucap Luhan berusaha tersenyum

"Ah... terimakasih Tuan Muda..." ucap Jongwoon

Setelah berbincang sebentar, Jongwoon akhirnya meninggalkan Luhan bersama Chen berdua

Mereka hanya diam, Luhan dengan santai meneguk minumannya. Tapi tidak dengan Chen yang terus menatapnya tajam

"Kenapa kau menyukai Xiumin?" tanyanya

Luhan berdecak kesal

"kenapa memangnya kalau aku menyukai Xiumin? Ada yang salah?" tanya Luhan balik

Luhan tersenyum meremehkan

Chen memandang Luhan tidak suka

"Luhan..."

Luhan menoleh dilihatnya seorang namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata, berkulit putih bersih dengan setelan yang sangat pas dengannya.

"Eoh... Yifan..." panggil Luhan balik

Luhan dan Yifan berpelukan sebentar

Lalu Yifan menyadari keberadaan Chen disitu

"Kau..." tunjuknya

"Dimana Tao?" tanya Chen dengan pandangan menusuk

Yifan menatap balik Chen datar

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Yifan

"Kau bohong! Tao menghilang begitu saja! Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu!" ucap Chen setengah membentak bahkan sampai mengcengkram kerah Yifan

Yifan hanya menatap Chen datar, begitu juga Luhan

"Jongdae-ya... sadarlah kau ada dimana... " bisik Luhan sambil berusaha menahan badan Chen dan menjauhkannya dari Yifan

Chen menghempaskan Yifan kasar

"Aku benar tidak tahu Chen, kalau aku tahu, dia pasti sudah bersamaku sekarang," ucap Yifan datar, ia tidak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresinya sekarang

"Kau pasti bohong! Aku kakaknya! Aku berhak tahu!" kesal Chen

"Maksudmu kakak yang jatuh cinta padanya?" celetuk Luhan

Chen diam

"Kau berpura-pura menjadi teman baiknya di sekolah, menjadi kakak angkatnya di rumah, dan jatuh cinta padanya, miris sekali kau..." ucap Luhan meremehkan

Chen menatap Luhan tajam

"jangan mengacau disini Kim Jongdae!"

"Appa!"

"Maafkan tingkah laku anak saya yang kurang sopan Tuan Muda," ucap Jongwoon lalu membungkuk ke arah Luhan

"Sepertinya ia harus minta maaf pada Yifan, bukan saya..." ucap Luhan

Jongwoon menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memandang Yifan yang juga menatapnya

"Yifan... saya tidak menyangka kita bertemu lagi disini..." ucap Jongwoon

"Laoshi... senang bertemu denganmu... Tentang Tao..."

"Selama dia baik-baik saja tidak apa, tolong jaga dia... dia gadis yang baik... Tuan Muda Yifan.." ucap Jongwoon

"Appa!" kesal Chen

"Diam kau!" balas Jongwoon

"Laoshi... aku..."

"Tidak apa Tuan Muda, saya dan anak saya permisi dulu..." ucapnya lalu pergi dari situ

Luhan hanya menonton dengan setia

Ya menonton

Menonton kejadian yang mungkin terjadi kalau ia dan Xiumin bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Luhan membuka kamar berukuran super besar itu. Ia memandang ke arah kasur dimana seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah menawan sedang duduk sambil menunduk.

"Yifan..." panggilnya

Namja yang dipanggil Yifan itu mendongak

"Eoh... Luhan..." panggilnya balik

Luhan menutup pintu kamar Yifan lalu duduk di hadapannya

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Luhan

"Demi Krystal... aku tidak tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan papa pada Krystal, yang jelas itu hal yang buruk, dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan adikku menderita karena aku..." jelas Yifan

Luhan menatap Yifan sendu lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan

"lalu Tao?" tanya Luhan lagi

Yifan menghela napas pelan

"Aku tidak tahu dia dimana... Jessica noona membawanya pergi demi kebaikannya... mungkin memang seharusnya aku tidak mencintainya dari awal... setidaknya ia tidak perlu pergi meninggalkan keluarganya, kehidupannya... hanya karena laki-laki seperti aku..." jelas Yifan sedih,

Luhan menatap Yifan sedih,

Akankah hal yang sama terjadi pada Xiumin?

Seandainya ia bersama Xiumin?

Akankah ia menyesal seperti Yifan ?

"Kurasa kau benar... sebaiknya aku tidak mencintainya... dan tidak membuatnya mencintaiku..." ucap Luhan pelan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Gadis mungil itu membuka lokernya

Ia menemukan kotak putih dengan pita perak untuk kesekian kalinya

Ia memasukkan kotak itu ke tasnya, lalu menutup pintu lokernya

Brak

"eoh! Luhan-ssi!" sapanya ketika menyadari Luhan ada di sampingnya

"Annyeong..." sapa Luhan, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya

"ne? Annyeong!" sapa Xiumin balik

Ia sempat terkejut karena Luhan menyapanya lebih dulu

Setelah itu Luhan kembali menjadi Luhan yang diam.

Ia hanya melewati Xiumin begitu saja setelah selesai membereskan keperluannya, lalu masuk ke dalam kelas

Xiumin bahkan baru sadar, kebetulan sekali Luhan tidak datang lebih awal seperti biasanya

Tumben sekali, pikirnya

Ia segera menutup lokernya lalu masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ia melihat Luhan duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa lalu memandang ke luar jendela, seakan pemandangan di luar sana jauh lebih menarik, entah mengapa Xiumin sangat tertarik pada Luhan, apa yang membuatnya tertarik pun ia tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Xiumin-ssi!"

Xiumin yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya menoleh, dilihatnya Suho sudah melambai dari luar kelas, memanggilnya.

"Eoh, Suho-ssi!" sapanya balik lalu bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Suho,

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali ke kelasku," ucap Xiumin

"Ani... hanya merindukanmu..." jawab Suho

Xiumin tersenyum malu

"Jangan menggodaku!" kesal Xiumin

Suho terkekeh pelan

"Ani, sebenarnya... minggu ini kau ada acara?" tanya Suho

"ne? Hm... sepertinya tidak ada, memangnya ada apa?" tanya Xiumin balik

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan," ucap Suho pelan

"ne?" kaget Xiumin

"ah... kau tidak mau ya," ucap Suho pura-pura sedih

"ani! Itu... aku mau..." ucap Xiumin pelan

Suho tersenyum lebar

"arasseo! Aku akan menjemputmu jam 6 hari minggu! Bye Minseoki!" ucap Suho senang lalu berlari pergi ke kelasnya

Xiumin tersenyum kecil

Begitu ia berbalik, mata rusa itu sudah memandanginya datar

Senyuman Xiumin menghilang, Luhan hanya memandangi Xiumin dengan ekspresi datar, kemudian beranjak keluar kelas.

Mata Xiumin terus memandang Luhan yang akhirnya menghilang dari balik pintu,

Ck.. ada apa dengannya, batin Xiumin

Tapi ia memilih tak perduli dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan kembali memeriksa absensi kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja bermata rusa itu tidak pergi, ia hanya memandangi gadis chubby itu dari jauh.

Suasana kelas dan koridor yang sepi saat istirahat membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk memandanginya.

"kau terlalu pengecut untuk mendekatinya,"

Namja bermata rusa itu berbalik lalu berdecak kesal

Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantung celana lalu berjalan pergi melewati orang itu

"Aku yang akan mendapatkannya..."

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti

Ia hanya menolehkan wajahnya sedikit

"pengecut..." ucap namja itu lalu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan namja bermata rusa

Namja bermata rusa itu mengepalkan tangannya keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja berkulit tan itu memandangi noonanya jenuh

Ya ampun! Noonanya itu sangat cinta kebersihan dan kerapihan.

Satu saja bajunya berserakan, ia pasti sudah di lempar sendal.

Sedikit saja dapur kotor karena kelakuannya, pasti ia sudah ditimpuk panci

Tapi lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang!

Kini keadaan kamar noonanya itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kapal pecah Titanic sepertinya.

Baju dimana-mana.

Bahkan sepertinya ia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh isi lemarinya

"Yaampun... Minseok noona! Kau sudah mengeluarkan hampir semua isi lemarimu!" teriaknya kesal

Xiumin beralih memandangnya lalu melirik ke arah lemari dan seisi kamarnya.

Benar saja, kamarnya sangat berantakan sekarang, entah sudah berapa helai baju yang dilemparkannya ke kasur, lantai, kursi, meja belajar, entahlah..

Xiumin menghela napasnya keras lalu menghempaskan dirinya di kasur.

"WAH! Jongin-ah! Aku harus bagaimana!' teriak Xiumin frustasi

Kai tersenyum kecil lalu berdecak pelan

Ia mengambil sebuah mini dress putih selutut berlengan pendek, dengan hiasan pita ada bagian tengah,

"Pakai ini," ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan dress putih itu pada noonanya

Xiumin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu meraih dress yang disodorkan Kai

"Em... kau ingin aku pakai ini?" tanya Xiumin

Kai mengangguk lalu melipat tangannya di dada

"kudengar ia suka warna putih, dan meskipun aku tidak mau, aku harus mengakui noona terlihat manis dengan dress itu, percayalah padaku... dia menjemputmu jam 6 kan? Masih ada waktu, sekarang cepat ganti bajumu, kalau sudah langsung keluar," cerocos Kai lalu menutup pintu kamar Xiumin

Xiumin tersenyum manis, di saat seperti ini adiknya memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Gomawo Jongin-ah!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar lalu segera mengganti bajunya

Kai tersenyum kecil dari luar kamar Xiumin

.

.

.

.

"Nah! Sudah!" ucap Kai senang lalu melipat tangannya di dada, melihat hasil karyanya, yaitu noonanya sendiri

Xiumin mengenakan mini dress putih yang dipilihkan Kai, dengan bantuan Kai ia memoleskan make up tipis di wajahnya, karena memang sebenarnya pada dasarnya ia sudah cantik.

Kai mengepang satu rambut noonanya, lalu mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut pita putih yang menambah manis penampilannya.

Xiumin memandangi dirinya sendiri di kaca, memang Kai selalu bisa diandalkan

"Sepertinya kau lebih cocok jadi penata rias daripada dancing machine Kai," celetuk Xiumin

Senyuman Kai hilang

"Dasar noona menyebalkan! Sudah untung adikmu ini mau membantu!" kesal Kai

Xiumin terkekeh

"Gomawo Kai!" ucap Xiumin senang lalu melompat dari kursinya dan memeluk Kai erat

"Aduh Noona! Kau itu berat tau tidak!" kesal Kai

"Aw! Noona! Kenapa senang sekali mencubitku sih!" kesal Kai lalu mengelus pinggangnya yang menjadi korban cubitan Xiumin

"Habis kau menyebalkan! Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa berhenti jadi menyebalkan sebentar saja!" kesal Xiumin balik

"Arasseo! Mian... tapi noona ternyata manis juga, sayang sekali kau jadi noonaku, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mengejar noona seperti Taemin sunbae," goda Kai

Xiumin terkekeh kecil

"Kau menyesal ya dilahirkan sebagai adikku, makanya... baik-baiklah pada noonamu yang manis ini, oke?" balas Xiumin

"ck... percaya diri sekali kau! Lupakan saja kata-kata ku tadi!" ucap Kai pura-pura kesal,

Xiumin terkekeh pelan

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kai tersenyum kecil

"Nah... sudah datang pangeranmu!" ucap Kai semangat

"Ck! Aku harus bagaimana Jongin-ah?" tanya Xiumin

Kai menggeleng-geleng pelan

Ia menangkup wajah mungil Xiumin

"Noona... kau itu cantik dan manis, kau tak perlu berbuat apa-apa, hanya diam pun ia sudah jatuh cinta padamu, kau lupa berapa banyak lelaki yang mengejarmu?" ucap Kai berusaha menenangkan noonanya

"Ck... kau yakin?" tanya Xiumin ragu

Kai tersenyum lagi lalu menarik tangannya dari pipi Xiumin dan memasukkannya ke kantong celananya

"Kau lupa adikmu ini playboy kelas kakap? Tentu saja aku yakin!" jawab Kai penuh percaya diri

"Dasar kau! Jadi playboy kelas kakap saja bangga!" balas Xiumin

"sudah sana! Temui Suho hyung! Dia pasti sudah lelah menunggumu!" ucap Kai

Xiumin mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah pintu rumah

Cklek

"Annyeongha..."

Suho terpaku,

"Junmyeonie? Kau kenapa?" tanya Xiumin bingung sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Suho

Suho memandangi Xiumin tanpa berkedip

Jujur saja, ia seperti tersihir saat ini, katakan ia berlebihan. Tapi kau akan percaya pada kata-katanya bila melihat Xiumin saat ini. Xiumin sangat cantik.

Xiumin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung

"Apa bajuku berlebihan? Apa lebih baik aku menggantinya? Ini sebenarnya tadi Kai yang menyuruhku untuk..."

"Ani!" sela Suho cepat

"ne?" bingung Xiumin

"Ani! Tidak ... tidak perlu... kau... cantik... sangat cantik..." ucap Suho perlahan

"Ne? Eoh... Gomawo... Junmyeonie..." jawab Xiumin sambil tersipu malu

"Em... kita... berangkat?" ajak Suho

Xiumin mengangguk pelan

Suho membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Xiumin, dan mempersilahkannya masuk

Sungguh

Untuk Xiumin ini sudah sangat romantis, ia tidak tahu Suho bisa seperti ini, atau mungkin dia hanya terlalu berlebihan? Entahlah, yang pasti ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Ia tidak perduli Kai akan menertawakannya nanti, itu urusan nanti!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok

Tok

"Luhan..."

Tetapi Luhan tidak perduli, ia hanya memasukkan tangannya ke kantung sambil terus memandang keluar jendela

"Kau sudah siap?"

"kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Luhan balik

"Tuan muda Luhan... tuan Henry..."

"Aku tahu..." selanya cepat

Ia berbalik, mengambil jasnya yang diletakkan di atas ranjang lalu berjalan keluar kamar

.

.

"Kau harus ... bla... bla... bla..."

Semua perkataan papanya hanya lewat begitu saja di telinganya. Bahkan tidak hinggap satupun. Ia sudah tidak perduli, secara tak langsung ia sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ataupun katakan.

Ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ya.. setidaknya pemandangan di luar jendela lebih menyenangkan daripada keadaannya saat ini.

"Kita sudah sampai Lu..." panggil papanya

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil lalu membuka pintu mobil.

Ia turun dari mobil mewahnya, lalu berjalan dengan gagahnya di samping Henry.

"anda sudah datang, Tuan Henry... Oh apakah ini Tuan Luhan, ia sudah besar sekarang, ia sangat gagah," ucap salah satu kolega papanya ketika mereka masuk ke restaurant mewah itu.

Henry hanya tertawa pelan, Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"silahkan duduk Presdir," sahut salah satu dari mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo! Kita sudah sampai," sahut Suho

Suho langsung turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Xiumin.

Xiumin hanya tersenyum kecil

Merek berjalan berdampingan masuk ke restaurant itu

"meja untuk berapa orang tuan?" tanya sang pelayan

"Reservasi atas nama Suho," jawab Suho

Xiumin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling

Interior disini terlihat sangat elegan sekaligus klasik, ia suka sekali

Sesekali Suho melirik ke arah Xiumin sambil tersenyum

"Kau suka?" tanya Suho

Xiumin menoleh lalu mengangguk semangat

"tapi... apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Sepertinya restaurant ini mahal, Junmyeonie.." bisik Xiumin pelan

Suho justru tersenyum

"tidak apa kok, aku memang selalu ingin membawamu kemari, aku tahu kau akan menyukainya," jawab Suho

Tak berapa lama, sang pelayan kembali dan mengantarkan Suho dan Xiumin ke meja mereka.

Suho memesan meja di balkon, hanya untuk mereka berdua, suasana malam itu terasa sangat romantis, dengan pemandangan malam yang cerah dengan bintang-bintang, yang membuat malam itu semakin indah.

Suho menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Xiumin duduk, ia memperlakukan Xiumin bagaikan seorang putri, dan Xiumin menyukainya ketika Suho yang melakukan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, memandangi satu sama lain, tertawa pada candaan satu sama lain

Xiumin merasa hari itu begitu indah

Setidaknya bagi dirinya.

"Minseokie.." panggil Suho

"Hm?"

"kau tahu... banyak hal yang selalu ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap Suho lagi

"benarkah? Katakanlah..." balas Xiumin

Suho tertawa kecil

"Tidak semudah itu mengatakannya," jawab Suho

"memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Xiumin bingung

"Hm... itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tertawa pada hal yang tidak lucu menurut namja itu

Tapi ia hanya bisa ikut tertawa seakan hal itu juga lucu baginya

Menjaga nama baik papanya, mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia melakukannya

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya

Ah, ia mulai bosan.. oh bukan, ia memang sudah SANGAT bosan

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan saya, saya ingin permisi ke kamar kecil," ucap Luhan pada akhirnya

"Ah, tentu saja Luhan, silahkan," ucap salah satu dari mereka

Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang khusus yang dipesan rekan kerja papanya.

Cklek

"Ah!" Luhan menghela napas keras

Ia bosan sekali

Benar-benar bosan!

Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, sebelum sampai di toilet, ia melewati sebuah tempat berbalkon di restaurant itu

Ia melihat dua orang yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih

Mereka tertawa bersama, saling memandangi

Pasti menyenangkan bisa memiliki kekasih, pikirnya. Tanpa ia sadari, lama Luhan memandangi sepasang kekasih itu

Semakin lama ia lihat, ia semakin sadar bahwa ternyata penglihatannya masih bagus

Mereka adalah Suho dan Xiumin

Tunggu

Apa yang mereka lakukan berdua disini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu berlutut di depan Xiumin dan memegangi kedua tangan Xiumin lembut

"Eoh! Junmyeonie? Apa yang kaulakukan?" kaget Xiumin

Suho malah tersenyum

"Tutup matamu!" suruhnya

"ne?" bingung Xiumin

"tutup saja," suruh Suho lagi

Xiumin pun menurut lalu menutup matanya

Suho merogoh kantungnya lalu mengambil kalung berliontinkan huruf 'S' dan memakaikannya pada leher Xiumin

Xiumin mengerjap kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lehernya

Ketika ia membuka matanya, dada Suho terlihat sangat dengan wajahnya, jelas saja karena Suho sedang sibuk memakaikan kalung padanya.

Ah! Kalung!

Xiumin meraba lehernya dan menemukan liontin berbentuk 'S' disana. Ia mengelusnya dan terus memandanginya

Suho kembali ke posisinya dan memandangi Xiumin sambil tersenyum

"Kau suka?" tanya Suho

Xiumin mengangguk lalu tersenyum manis

"Ehem.. Xiumin-ssi... aku menyukaimu," ucap Suho pelan

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya kaget

"ne?" kaget Xiumin

"Aku tahu, kau pasti kaget, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh.. maukah kau... menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Suho pelan

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya lucu berkali-kali

"Aku..."

Suho terus menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan berharap

"Aku... juga menyukaimu Suho-ssi..." jawab Xiumin pelan

Suho tersenyum lebar

Lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Xiumin

Chu

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja dengan rambut coklatnya memaku

Ia hanya memandangi mereka dalam diam

Ya

Luhan

Ia masih disana

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue

NB :

MIAN! *BOW* *BOW*

Lama banget updatenya

Iyah saya tahu

Maafkan sayahh

Untuk FF yang lain juga mungkin lama

Maaf yaaaa

Thanks for reading!

Don't forget to review!


	6. I said , I Love You

Forewords :

Lama banget?

Iya saya tahu! Maafkan saya yaaaaaaaa

Sibuk banget sama urusan kampus, dan baru aja beres ospek jurusan kemaren!

Jadi maafkan daku kalau FF nya lama bangettttttttt belum di publish!

Utang saya juga masih banyaakkk

Jadi saya harap sabar yang readers ku tercintaaaaaaa

Sebelumnya saya mau makasih dulu sama reader yang udah review kemareeennn

Buat sidersss

Pleaseee revieww donk, itu cuman bakalan minta waktu kalian 1 menit aja kok buat menghargai karya kami para authorrrr

Thanks To :

**Baozylu/thedolphinduck/sungMINseok/SuvinaAsantoni/dn/Initial D 0326/orihardian/XM/AutumnGirl2309/HamsterXiumin/meCa/hoyiichen99/xhlm/Fallencia/heeliez elfpetalz/frozenxius/Kim Xiuxiu Hunnie/Genieaaa**

Now Playing : Yoon Mirae – I Love You (It's Okay It's Love ost)

Chapter 5

.

.

Luhan memaku

Ia hanya memandangi mereka dalam diam

Ia ingin pergi

Tapi tak bisa pergi

Tidak

Bukan

Ini bukan salah Xiumin

Xiumin bahkan tidak pernah tahu tentang keberadaannya

Hanya seorang pengagum rahasia

Ya

Hanya sebatas itu

"tuan muda..."

Luhan berbalik cepat

"Tuan Henry memanggil anda,"

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan kembali ke ruangannya

Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak melarikan diri tadi

Ya

Itu akan lebih baik

.

.

.

.

.

Suho membayar bill makanan mereka, sesekali melirik ke arah Minseok yang menunggunya tak jauh darinya. Ia membereskan dompetnya lalu mendekati Minseok.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Suho

Minseok mendongak lalu mengangguk pelan

Suho tersenyum lalu meraih tangan Minseok dalam genggamannya.

Minseok tersentak kaget, tapi ia tidak menolak. Ia hanya memandang ke arah Suho, dan Suho membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Minseok akhirnya hanya menunduk sambil merasakan tangan besar Suho yang memegang tangannya, seakan ia akan terus melindunginya.

Ia suka

Ia suka perasaan ini

Perasaan aman ketika ia bersama Suho. Aman bersama seorang laki-laki selain Kai adiknya.

"Jangan memandangku begitu! Ayo pulang!" ucap Minseok sambil menunduk malu

Suho terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Minseok keluar dari restaurant.

Tap

Tiba-tiba langkah Suho terhenti membuat langkah Minseok juga ikut berhenti.

Minseok mendongak ke arah Suho yang memandang ke depan

"Luhan-ssi..." panggil Suho

Minseok membelalakkan matanya kaget lalu menoleh ke arah yang dipandang Suho.

Ia melihat Luhan, murid pindahan cina itu.

Ia memandang ke arah Suho dan Minseok dingin. Sesaat kemudian Minseok merasakan genggaman Suho di tangannya mengerat.

Ia melirik ke arah tangannya dan Suho lalu ke araha Luhan yang kini menatap tajam ke arah tangan mereka.

"Annyeong... Luhan-ssi..." sapa Minseok

Entah kenapa suasana di antara mereka terlalu dingin kalau bisa ia bilang.

Suho dan Luhan saling bertatapan tajam, yang sejujurnya Minseok tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Em... Junmyeonie..." panggil Minseok pelan

"ne Chagiya?" sahut Suho

Deg

Minseok melotot kaget, seharusnya ia memang tidak kaget. Mereka sudah resmi berpacaran, dan itu merupakan hak Suho untuk memanggilnya chagiya.

Tapi ketika Suho melakukannya di depan Luhan, entah kenapa hatinya jadi ikut merasa bersalah. Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya.

"tuan muda... sudah waktunya pulang..."

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Luhan. Luhan tetap dengan tatapan dingin dan wajah datarnya. Ia tidak membalas sapaan Minseok ataupun menjawab pelayannya, ia hanya membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berjalan keluar restaurant.

Dari balik pintu kaca restaurant itu Minseok bisa melihat sosok Luhan yang masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu pergi dari situ.

Minseok tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari sosok Luhan yang telah menghilang. Entah mengapa ia melihat secercah kepedihan dalam ekspresi Luhan tadi, meskipun Luhan menyembunyikannya mati-matian.

Cara Luhan menatap genggaman tangannya dan Suho.

Tapi mengapa ia harus merasa seperti itu?

Minseok tidak pernah bisa mengerti Luhan. Ia sangat dingin, bahkan pada Minseok yang selalu berusaha berteman dengannya. Lalu kenapa Luhan harus merasa terluka.

Mungkin ia hanya terlalu percaya diri, ya.. Luhan tidak punya alasan untuk merasa begitu padanya.

"Chagiya... kau melamun?" tanya Suho menyadarkannya

"Eoh? Ani.. aku tidak apa, ayo kita pulang.. kasihan Kai pasti belum makan," ucap Minseok pelan

"baiklah," balas Suho

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata itu tidak bisa lepas dari sosoknya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan mini dress putih yang terlihat sangat cocok padanya.

Cantik

Manis

Ia juga terlihat manis ketika tersenyum. Ia suka melihat gadis itu tersenyum, tapi... tahukah gadis itu betapa pedihnya hati ini ketika ada namja lain yang merangkulnya.

"Tuan Muda Luhan... kita pulang sekarang?"

Luhan hanya diam, memandang keluar jendela.

Menunggu gadis pujaannya yang kini berada di pelukan namja lain.

Suho membukakan pintu mobil untuk Minseok. Minseok tertawa kecil lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Suho menutup pintu mobilnya lalu berlari kecil ke pintu kemudi dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian mereka pergi.

Ya

Pergi

Benar-benar pergi.

"Tuan..."

"kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Srek

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Luhan..."

Namja yang tadinya menunduk itu sontak mendongak. Tapi ia hanya menatap dingin ke arah yeoja yang memanggilnya itu.

Luhan tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan ke arah kursi yang biasa ia duduki di pojok kiri paling belakang kelas.

Gadis itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan. Luhan tahu karena ia bisa melihat dari ekor matanya.

Luhan duduk di kursinya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan berpura-pura mengotak-atik ponselnya.

Ya

Hanya berpura-pura.

Karena sebenarnya ia pun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ia tidak tahu gadis itu akan datang, bahkan sebelum ia datang. Karena biasanya ia adalah orang pertama yang sampai di kelas.

"Em... itu... Luhan-ssi..."

"kau sudah pacaran dengan Suho?" celetuk Luhan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya

"ne... hm... itu... iyah... aku dan Suho..."

Luhan merasakan pegangan pada ponselnya mengeras.

Srek

"luhan-ssi..." panggil Minseok ketika Luhan tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya.

Luhan menatap dalam ke mata Minseok. Membuat Minseok terpaku di tempatnya.

"Em... Luhan-ssi..." panggil Minseok lagi pelan

"Xiumin-ssi... bagaimana kalau aku bisa aku menyukaimu?"

"Ne?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok tidak konsentrasi sedikitpun. Sama sekali. Apapun yang guru katakan di depan sana, ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu.

Pikirannya entah melayang kemana.

"_xiumin-ssi, bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?"_

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

Entah mengapa kata-kata Luhan terus terngiang di pikirannya.

"Xiumin... kenapa kau menggeleng?" ucap Yang Seonsaengnim

"Ne? Tidak apa saem,"jawab Xiumin

"kau terlihat tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaranku, baca puisi di halaman 54 di depan kelas sekarang!" suruhnya

Xiumin mengangguk pelan lalu meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Semua mata di kelas memandanginya, jarang sekali seorang murid teladan seperti Xiumin ditegur seperti ini.

Xiumin mengambil bukunya lalu berjalan ke depan kelas.

Ia bersiap membaca puisi, tepat saat ia memandang ke arah kelas. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan

Luhan memerhatikannya dalam diam, khas dengan gayanya yang dingin dan diam.

Xiumin lagi-lagi terpaku, entah mengapa tatapan Luhan seakan mengurungnya.

"Xiumin!"

Xiumin tersentak dan langsung berdeham pelan.

"I am not yours..." Xiumin membaca judul puisi itu lalu menatap ke depan. Tepat ke mata Luhan yang entah mengapa terus ia temukan, diantara 40 murid yang ada di kelas itu.

Xiumin kembali berdeham pelan

"I am not yours, not lost in you,  
Not lost, although I long to be  
Lost as a candle lit at noon,  
Lost as a snowflake in the sea.

You love me, and I find you still  
A spirit beautiful and bright,  
Yet I am I, who long to be  
Lost as a light is lost in light.

Oh plunge me deep in love - put out  
My senses, leave me deaf and blind,  
Swept by the tempest of your love,  
A taper in a rushing wind.

By.. Sarah Teasdale"

Xiumin menyelesaikan puisinya. Ia membungkuk kecil lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia menahan napasnya sampai ke tempat duduknya.

Entah mengapa ia melakukannya, ia pun tidak tahu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke tempat Luhan. Luhan tidak lagi melihatnya, tapi menatap kosong ke arah halaman bukunya yang terbuka.

Entah apa yang Xiumin pikirkan, tapi rasanya ia ingin berada di samping Luhan sekarang.

Tunggu!

Apa yang kau pikirkan!

Kau sudah punya Suho dan kau ingin berada di samping Luhan?

Oh tidak! Ia pasti sudah gila!

Luhan bahkan tidak pernah bicara lebih dari dua kalimat padanya. Tapi hanya dengan satu kalimat yang ia katakan tadi pagi, bisa membuat Xiumin tak bisa melepaskan tatapan darinya.

Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Lalu bagaimana dengan puluhan namja yang lain, yang hampir setiap hari menyatakan cinta padanya, dan ia tidak perduli.

Benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Xiumin mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah guru yang sedang mengajar, berusaha fokus. Setidaknya berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya.

Ya... begitu lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi, semua murid di kelas berhamburan menuju kantin. Tapi tidak dengan Xiumin, tubuhnya seakan malas untuk beranjak. Ia hanya menutup bukunya yang tergeletak di meja lalu membiarkannya. Hanya bersandar di kursinya, tidak ingin melakukan apapun.

Lagi-lagi matanya tertarik untuk menoleh ke belakang. Melirik seorang namja keturunan cina yang duduk di pojok sana.

"Chagiya..."

Dua kepala manusia yang tersisa di tempat itu menoleh ke asal suara.

Xiumin mendengus kesal

"ada apa Chen-ssi?" tanyanya sopan

"kenapa kau begitu jutek padaku? Jangan begitu sayang," goda Chen lalu mengelus rambut Xiumin.

Dengan cepat Xiumin menangkisnya cepat. Dia merasa Chen sudah terlalu berlebihan sekarang.

"Maaf Chen-ssi, tidak seharusnya kau begitu," cegah Xiumin ketika Chen terlihat akan menyentuhnya lagi

Srek

Set

"Ya!"

"Luhan-ssi..." kaget Xiumin ketika Luhan sudah tepat di tepatnya sambil mencengkeram kerah Chen.

Luhan tidak menatap Xiumin. Chen dan Luhan hanya saling menatap tajam.

"Xiumin-ssi, keluar sekarang," suruh Luhan dengan suara datar

"ne..." jawab Xiumin dan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya keluar kelas

Srek

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup.

Brak

"jangan pernah dekati Xiumin! Karena dia adalah milikku! Kau bahkan tak punya apapun untuk mendekati Xiumin!" teriak Chen

Bugh

Luhan tersungkur lalu memegangi rahangnya yang dipukul oleh Chen.

Chen menatapnya tajam. Tapi Luhan hanya tertawa sinis sambil mengelap noda darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya.

Baru saja Chen akan melayangkan satu pukulan lagi ke wajah Luhan, Luhan menahannya lalu mendorong tubuh Chen ke belakang, sehingga menabrak bangku-bangku di sana hingga ia tersungkur jatuh. Chen segera bangkit dan membereskan seragamnya kasar.

"Kau memukulku karena kau kalah,kau bilang aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk mendekati Xiumin? Lalu apa yang kau punya? Kau lupa aku ini siapa, dan jangan pernah merendahkanku Kim Jongdae," ucap Luhan meremehkan Chen

Chen menatap Luhan tajam, ia baru saja akan memukul Luhan, tapi Luhan lebih dulu menahan tangannya

Bugh

Chen tersungkur jatuh menabrak bangku-bangku di belakangnya lagi.

Luhan mendekati Chen lalu meraih kerahnya.

"jangan karena aku diam, kau pikir aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," ucap Luhan di telinga Chen lalu menghempaskannya kasar.

Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu membereskan seragamnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat ternyata begitu banyak siswa yang menyaksikan pertengkarang mereka.

Luhan berdecak kesal lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Di samping pintu ia melihat Xiumin menunggunya dan menatapnya khawatir.

Luhan membalas tatapan Xiumin, ia ingin sekali mengatakan padanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sampai seseorang muncul dari belakang tubuh Xiumin dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu erat. Luhan mendongak dan melihat Suho di sana. Wajahnya kembali dingin lalu menerobos melewati semua orang yang memandanginya, antara kagum, kaget, ataupun heran.

Ya, seorang murid pindahan yang tidak pernah cari masalah, terkesan diam. Berani memukul anak paling berandal di sekolah. Bukankah itu menarik?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh... "

Namja yang sedang tertidur di atap sekolah itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan lalu menoleh kaget.

Dilihatnya seorang yeoja manis sudah memegangi kapas dengan kotak P3K di sampingnya.

"Xiumin-ssi..." panggilnya sembari langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

Xiumin memandangnya khawatir

"kenapa pergi begitu saja? Kau dipukul Chen kan karena aku..." ucap Xiumin pelan

Luhan menatap Xiumin kosong.

Xiumin membalas sekilas tatapan Luhan lalu membuka kotak P3K dan mengambil obat merah dari sana. Ia membasahi kapas dengan obat merah.

Luhan memerhatikan gerak-gerik Xiumin dalam diam, hanya diam. Ia tidak benar-benar bisa memutuskan bagaimana harus bertindak sekarang.

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan

Lalu mata mereka bertemu, Xiumin terdiam sebentar.

Indah

Mata Luhan sangat indah.

Mata itu lembut, tegas, dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan.

Entah mengapa ia ingin terus menatap mata Luhan lebih lama.

Xiumin berdeham pelan, lalu menyentuh rahang Luhan, berusaha melihat lebih dekat luka di sudut bibirnya.

Luhan tetap memandang Xiumin tanpa bergeming.

Tanpa ia sadari, Xiumin kembali mencuri pandang ke arah Luhan, dan Luhan menyadarinya. Mata mereka bertemu lama, seakan mengunci diri mereka dengan tatapan masing-masing.

Xiumin berdeham pelan sekali lagi, mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah Luhan

Set

Tetapi, baru saja Xiumin akan mengobati lukanya, Luhan sudah menahan tangan kecil itu.

"Luhan-ssi..."

"suho akan salah paham..." ucap Luhan pelan

Ia menjauhkan kedua tangan Xiumin dari wajahnya. Lalu memalingkan tatapannya.

Tunggu

Xiumin ingin menatap mata itu lebih lama. Ia mohon. Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yanng ada di pikirannya.

"Luhan-ssi..." panggil Xiumin pelan

Tapi Luhan seakan tak perduli hanya berjalan melewati Xiumin

Brak

Pintu tertutup

Xiumin tinggal sendirian, entah mengapa ada yang hilang ketika Luhan pergi.

Tidak

Ia tidak boleh begini, ia punya Suho, dan ia tidak seharusnya begini.

Ini hanyalah rasa simpati karena Luhan menolongnya.

Ya

Ia yakin begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Srek

Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa pagi itu kelas ramai sekali.

Sebenarnya ia tak perduli, kelas ramai atau tidak. Tapi perbedaannya adalah semua mata yang acuh padanya, kini memandanginya seperti saat pertama kali ia masuk ke kelas itu.

Beberapa dari mereka berbisik sambil menunjukkan.

Ia berdecak kesal, tidak mau ambil pusing lalu berjalan ke bangkunya. Ia berjalan menunduk, berusaha menikmati alunan musik yang berbunyi di telinganya sekarang. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap sadar sepasang mata sipit itu terus memerhatikannya.

Tapi ia hanya terus berjalan lurus dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Luhan-ssi!"

Namja itu mendongak ketika merasa namanya dipanggil. Ia dapat melihat mata sipit indah itu menatap ke dalam matanya.

Indah

Teduh

Ia suka memandang mata ini lebih lama.

"Ak...aku..."

"Kim saem datang!"

Keduanya menengok ke arah pintu dan benar saja, sosok Kim saem sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

Luhan segera melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di bangkunya.

Xiumin menghela napas pelan, sesekalii melirik ke arah Luhan yang duduk di bangkunya, menatap lurus ke arah guru yang sedang mengajar di depan. Tanpa menyadari Xiumin yang memerhatikannya.

Xiumin mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan, ia berusaha kembali fokus pada gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan di depan.

Tanpa ia sadari, mata yang tadi menatap lurus, kembali jatuh pada sosoknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi, tapi sayangnya Xiumin sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ia menunggu sampai kelas sepi dna kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, atau lebih tepatnya pojok belakang kelas. Ke arah bangku Luhan.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini, matanya tetap tak bisa dari sosok itu.

Xiumin mendorong bangkunya sedikit ke belakang.

Srek

"Xiumin!"

Sosok mungil yang baru saja akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kini kembali terduduk di tempatnya.

Ia dapat melihat sosok namja dengan seragam berantakan, dan wajah lebam akibat pertengkaran dengan Luhan kemarin.

Ya, dia adalah Chen

Chen mendekati bangku tempat Xiumin duduk

"Aku harus bicara denganmu," ucap Chen pelan

Srek

Terdengar suara bangku bergeser.

Xiumin dan Chen menoleh ke arah suara. Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke luar kelas

"Luhan-ssi! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Xiumin setengah berteriak

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap ke arah Xiumin datar.

Dingin

Tatapan itu dingin.

Kenapa mata indah itu begitu dingin

Xiumin terpaku

"kalian berisik," jawab Luhan singkat lalu beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Xiumin! Aku yang ingin bicara padamu!" ucap Chen lagi sedikit lebih keras

Xiumin menghembuskan napas keras lalu menatap kepergian Luhan dan kembali menatap ke arah Chen

"jangan dekati aku lagi!" ucap Xiumin datar

"Tapi Xiumin, aku menyukaimu! Aku tidak mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu! Kau tahu itu!" kesal Chen

"Jangan pernah dekati gadisku!"

Chen membalikkan badannya

"Suho!" panggil Xiumin

Suho yang baru saja masuk segera berjalan mendekati Xiumin dan merangkulnya dari samping.

"Xiumin adalah kekasihku, dan mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi. Karena dia gadisku!" ucap Suho tegas

"Ayo chagiya," ucap Suho

Xiumin mengangguk lalu mengikuti Suho yang membawanya pergi ke luar hanya memandangi mereka dalam diam sampai kedua sosok itu menghilang.

"Kau mendengarnya kan Xi Luhan!" teriaknya kesal lalu membanting pintu dengan gusar.

Ia tahu ada orang lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia rasa hari ini akan berbeda dari hari-harinya yang lain.

"Ayo turun,"

Ia menoleh lalu mengangguk pelan. Baru saja tangannya meraih pintu, pintu mobl itu sudah terbuka duluan.

Sebuah tangan terulur ke arah, tak lupa dengan senyuman manis.

"Gomawo Junyeonie," ucapnya pelan

Suho tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Klik

Terdengar pintu mobil terkunci.

"Ayo!" ucap Suho semangat

Ia menggandeng tangan Xiumin.

Tapi gadis itu justru terdiam dan menggenggam tangannya lebih erat.

Suho menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Xiumin

"kenapa?" tanyanya lembut

Xiumin hanya menghela napasnya pelan

Suho tersenyum kecil lalu meraih tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

Xiumin membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Ya! Junmyeonie! Ini masih di sekolah!" protesnya

Tapi Suho justru memeluknya lebih erat.

"Biar saja mereka lihat, aku tahu hari ini mungkin akan terasa berat, bertahanlah demi aku," bisik Suho di telinga Xiumin

Xiumin terdiam lalu mengangguk kecil

Suho melepaskan pelukannya lalu menggenggam tangan Xiumin dan masuk ke area gedung sekolah.

Semua mata memandang mereka.

Ya, setelah Taemin yang menyatakan hubungannya dengan Minho.

Sekarang mereka harus kehilangan Xiumin dan Suho juga.

Banyak yang berbisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka

Sungguh

Telinga Xiumin sudah panas sekarang. Ia menoleh ke arah Suho, tapi Suho malah tersenyum santai lalu mengelus rambut pelan.

Membuat teriakan di belakang mereka semakin mengencang.

Oh! Sulitnya punya kekasih populer, batin Xiumin.

Suho mengantarkannya sampai ke depan kelas.

"belajar yang rajin ya baozi!" ucap Suho pelan lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut,

Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membuat Suho tertawa kecil lalu berbalik berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

Srek

Xiumin membuka pintu kelasnya, hampir semua mata di kelas tertuju ke arahnya.

Tapi ia pura-pura tak perduli, bahkan ketika segerombolan gadis di pojok kelas terdengar berbisik-bisik menunjuk ke arahnya.

Ia bisa mengabaikannya, tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa mengabaikan namja yang juga ada di pojok kelas.

Memandangnya kosong, tapi dalam ke matanya.

Mata itu bagaikan mengurungnya dalam-dalam. Memberikan kesan bahwa ia tidak bisa lari darinya.

Sejak hari Luhan mengatakan ia juga menyukai Xiumin. Entah mengapa Xiumin memandangnya berbeda. Luhan terlihat berbeda. Ia selalu berusaha mencari mata Luhan, meskipun ia sadar statusnya sebagai kekasih Suho sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cklek

Namja itu tidak bisa melepaskan senyuman dari wajahnya barang sedetik pun. Ia masih bisa merasakan tangan mungil itu di jemarinya.

Tangan Xiumin sangat mungil dan lembut, ia suka sekali menggenggam tangan Xiumin.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Junmyeon,"

Suho hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasannya lalu berjalan lurus menuju tangga yang mengarah ke kamarnya.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa merebut kebahagiaannya!"

Langkah Suho terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara berisik dari ruang kerja appanya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka sedikit. Suho merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, berusaha mendengarkan apa yang orangtuanya bicarakan.

Tak berapa kemudian pandangannya berubah kosong.

Ia menyesal mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	7. This all what I must do

***BOW***

**Maafkan saya yang Hiatus lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali**

**Sebenernya udah lama banget pengen nulis lagi, tapi tugas kuliah dan lain-lain menghalangi dan mood menulis yang di awang-awang. Selalu abis nulis, kayanya jelek dan dihapus lagi.**

**Well... kebanyakan ngomongnya nih author.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

Now Playing : One Last Time – Ariana Grande

Chapter 6

.

.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka sedikit. Suho merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, berusaha mendengarkan apa yang orangtuanya bicarakan.

Tak berapa kemudian pandangannya berubah kosong.

Ia menyesal mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Mungkin lebih baik ia tidak mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Srek

Gadis itu menahan napasnya sejenak. Ia melihat sang namja dengan posisi tidur di mejanya sendiri, di pojok kanan kelas.

Ia melangkah perlahan, berusaha tidak mengusik tidur nyenyak sang namja.

Tanpa ia sadari, langkah kakinya telah membawa dirinya di depan namja itu.

Tampan

Wajahnya sangat tampan, bahkan ketika tertidur. Ingin sekali ia menyentuh wajah tampan itu.

Tapi salah, ia tidak seharusnya begini. Ia tidak boleh begini.

"Xiumin-ah!"

Sontak tubuh Xiumin membalik kaget ke arah suara

"Eoh! Minho-ah! Kau kemana saja!" kagetnya

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minho bingung

"Ani, tidak apa," jawab Xiumin gugup lalu segera kembali ke tempat duduknya

"Xiumin-ah, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Minho pelan

Xiumin memerhatikan wajah Minho sejenak, wajah tampan itu terlihat lelah, matanya bengkak.

"Ada apa Minho-ah? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau menghilang tanpa kabar" tanya Xiumin khawatir

"bisa ikut aku keluar sebentar? Ada Luhan disini," ucap Minho lagi pelan

Xiumin mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Minho keluar kelas

Srek

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah di depannya kosong, ia hanya diam, menikmati angin semilir yang menerbangkan anak rambutnya.

Ia hanya diam, namun sesaat kemudian merasakan seseorang mendatanginya.

Gadis itu menoleh

"Kau disini ternyata, Minseokie..."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, ketika mendengar suara namja itu memanggil namanya dengan panggilan yang selalu mereka gunakan.

Xiumin menepuk tempat kosong di bangkunya tempatnya duduk, mengisyaratkan namja itu untuk duduk.

Namja itu tersenyum lalu menurut. Ia duduk di samping Xiumin.

Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja itu nyaman. Namja itu pun mengelus rambut panjangnya lembut.

"Junmyeonie..." panggil Xiumin

"Hm..." sahut Suho

"Aku takut..." ucap Xiumin pelan

"apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Suho lagi

"Aku takut... kau meninggalkanku... seperti Minho meninggalkan Taemin... " ucap Xiumin pelan

Suho terdiam, gerakan tangannya pun terhenti.

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya meraih tubuh mungil Xiumin lebih erat dalam pelukannya.

"tidak... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu..." ucap Suho pelan dalam pelukannya

Xiumin mengangguk mengerti lalu membalas pelukan Suho erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok tidak pernah merasa semalas ini untuk datang ke sekolah sebelumnya.

Suho memandanginya khawatir lalu mengelus kepalanya lembut. Tapi tidak biasanya, Minseok hanya membalas perlakuan Suho dengan senyuman kecil lalu masuk ke kelasnya malas.

Srek

Kosong

Luhan tidak ada, itulah hal pertama yang bisa dipikirkan Minseok pagi itu.

Minseok duduk di tempatnya seperti biasa lalu memandang bangku di depannya sebentar.

Mulai hari ini Minho juga tidak ada. Minseok menghela napas keras, ia benar-benar tidakk ingin sekolah hari ini.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari tasnya, tapi bukan untuk membaca melainkan untuk menjadikannya bantal. Mungkin lebih baik tidur sebentar mengumpulkan semangat, pikirnya. Itupun bila ia punya semangat hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok terbangun ketika mendengar suara ramai memenuhi pendengarannya. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa pagi itu kelas sudah ramai. Lagi-lagi Minseok menoleh kebelakang, dan anehnya Luhan masih tidak ada di tempatnya.

Cukup aneh bagi murid yang selalu datang paling pagi dan masih belum datang hingga sekarang.

"Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang tidak ada?"gumamnya

.

.

.

Cklek

Sebuah kotak putih tergeletak manis di dalam lokernya.

Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung lalu melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 5 sore, dan ia yakin jamnya tidak salah. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan hadiah di sore hari, bukan di pagi hari.

Ia mengambil kotak itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Chagiya,"

Minseok membalikkan badannya cepat lalu tersenyum manis melihat Suho di belakangnya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Suho

Minseok mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Suho berjalan ke luar sekolah.

.

.

.

Minseok menarik kursi meja belajarnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya disana. Ia membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak putih dari sana.

Ia tidak membuka kotak itu tapi membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan kotak-kotak putih lain yang terlihat sama satu sama lain, lalu menjajarkannya di atas meja.

Sudah ada enam kotak putih di hadapannya. Masing-masing berisi liontin huruf yang jika dirangkai akan menghasilkan namanya panggilannya 'XIUMIN'

Ia mengambil kotak putih yang baru didapatkannya tadi pagi lalu membukanya. 'N' huruf terakhir dari nama panggilannya. Ia mengambil surat kecil yang diselipkan sang pengirim fi bawah kotak.

~_I was never perfect, never claim to be. You can't see me, but i can see you. I always there beside you, even if you didnt recognize me. Congratulation with your new boyfriend. I just wanna say, I will always there to protect you. I Love You.  
Your Secret Admirer_~

Minseok menghela napasnya pelan, sang pengirim berarti memang selalu ada di dekatnya, pikirnya.

Ia mengelus liontin terakhir itu pelan.

Kenapa aku begitu ingin bertemu denganmu? Batinnya

Cklek

"NOONA!"

Minseok tersentak kaget lalu menoleh ke arah pintu, dilihatnya Kai dengan wajah sumringah memandanginya.

"Wae?!" balas Minseok lalu membereskan meja belajarnya cepat.

"Aku sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya Taemin sunbae," ucap Kai setengah berteriak

Minseok hanya berdecak pelan lalu mengangguk

Ekspresi Kai berubah datar, ia ikut berdecak pelan lalu berbaring dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah di sisi ranjang noonanya

"Kenapa balasanmu hanya begitu?" tanyanya kesal

"Kyungsoo bagaimana?" tanya Minseok balik lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Kai

Kai langsung terduduk dan menatap Minseok bingung

"Memangnya Kyungsoo kenapa? Ah! Aku melihatnya menangis tadi sore, tapi ia tidak bercerita kenapa," cerita Kai singkat

Puk

"Aw!" ringis Kai

Sebuah penghapus bertengger manis di kepala Kai

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Bukannya senang adikmu dapat kekasih, malah menanyakan Kyungsoo dan melemparku dengan penghapus! Adikmu itu aku atau Kyungsoo!" kesal Kai

Minseok mendengus pelan lalu menghampiri Kai dan mengelus kepalanya lembut

"kau tidak setuju aku pacaran dengan Taemin?" tanya Kai serius

Minseok menghela napas pelan lalu memandang Kai dalam

"selama kau bahagia, noona tidak apa," ucap Minseok pelan

Jongin mendengus pelan

"bohong!" kesal Jongin

Minseok mendesah pelan

"Tidakkah kau berpikir ini aneh? Taemin baru saja berpisah dengan Minho yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun, dan tiba-tiba ia menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya, tidakkah kau berpikir ini aneh?" jelas Minseok pada akhirnya

Jongin terdiam lalu memandangi Minseok.

"aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, kau malah membuatku mengatakannya, dasar menyebalkan, sudah sana tidur, aku juga mau tidur," ucap Minseok setengah mengusir Jongin.

Jongin beranjak dari kasur Minseok lalu melesat keluar kamar.

Brak

Pintu kamar Minseok tertutup.

Minseok menghela napas pelan lalu berbalik ke arah meja belajarnya, ia menyentuh surat yang diberikan hari ini dan membacanya lagi.

Ia menyentuh kertas itu lembut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kotak.

Ia memasukkan kotak itu kembali ke dalam laci meja belajarnya lalu membaringkan dirinya di kasur.

Drt..

Drt...

Tangan Minseok meraba-raba di sekitar kasur mencari ponselnya.

"Junmyeonie"

Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum kecil, ia menerima panggilan dari kekasihnya itu.

"_Annyeong_!" seru Junmyeon dari seberang

Minseok terkekeh kecil

"_Annyeong_!" balasnya

"_kau sedang apa?"_

"_aku? Tidak sedang apa-apa"_

"_benarkah? Coba lihat keluar jendela,"_

Minseok bangkit dari kasurnya lalu membuka gorden dan kunci jendelanya.

"Junmyeonie!" panggil Minseok senang

Di bawah Junmyeon melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar

"_Ayo turun!"_ ucap Suho dari telepon

Minseok mengangguk semangat, ia segera mengambil jaketnya lalu berlari kecil keluar rumah.

Minseok keluar dari rumah tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di depan rumahnya

"Junmyeonie, kau dimana?" panggilnya

Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok Junmyeon dimanapun.

Ia menghela napas kecewa, baru saja ia berbalik hendak kembali masuk

Grep

"ah!" kagetnya

Ia menghirup aroma tubuh Junmyeon yang disukainya.

"Junmyeonie..." ucapnya pelan

"Sebentar saja... aku ingin memelukmu..." ucap Junmyeon pelan

Minseok melepaskan tangan Junmyeon yang melingkar di perutnya lalu membalikkan badannya dan balik membalas pelukan Junmyeon erat

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Minseok erat.

"Saranghae Minseok-ah... apapun yang terjadi ingatlah... aku mencintaimu..." ucap Junmyeon sambil mengelus rambut Minseok lembut dalam pelukannya

Minseok mengangguk

"Aku tahu... aku juga mencintaimu Junmyeonie..." ucapnya pelan

Junmyeon melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengelus pipi Minseok pelan.

"pipimu dingin, kau pasti kedinginan... masuklah... sana istirahat..." ucap Suho pelan

"Ada yang terjadi?" tanya Minseok

Junmyeon menggeleng

"benarkah?" tanya Minseok memastikan

"benar... percayalah... aku hanya merindukanmu Minseokie... masuklah, nanti kau sakit... saranghae," ucap Junmyeon pelan lalu mengecup dahi Minseok lama

"nado saranghae Junmyeonie, hati-hati di jalan yaa," balas Minseok lalu masuk kedalam rumah

Klik

Terdengar suara pintu rumah terkunci

Junmyeon masih menunggu disana sampai wajah manis itu muncul di jendela kamarnya lalu melambaikan tangan dengan senyum merekah di wajah manisnya

'saranghae!' ucap Minseok meskipun Junmyeon tidak bisa mendengarnya

'nado' balas Junmyeon

Minseok menutup gorden jendelanya lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Ekspresi Junmyeon berubah datar setelah ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari rumah Minseok.

"keluarlah... aku tahu kau disana," ucap Suho datar

Seorang namja keluar dari persimpangan dekat rumah Minseok

"Kau mempermainkannya Tuan Kim,"

Suho menatap namja itu geram

"kau tidak tahu apa-apa Tuan Xi!" ucapnya geram

"Hah! Jangan buat aku tertawa! Kaupikir aku tidak tahu!" ucapnya meremehkan

"Xi Luhan!" kesal Suho

Luhan mendekati Suho, menatapnya tajam.

Ia mencengkeram kerah Suho, tapi Suho hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai kau menyakitinya! Camkan itu!" geram Luhan lalu melepaskan kerah Suho kasar.

Baru saja ia berbalik hendak meninggalkan Suho.

"Luhan..."

Tap

Langkah Luhan terhenti.

"Aku akan menyakitinya, meskipun itu bukan mauku," ucap Suho pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Luhan

Luhan berbalik menghadap Suho

Suho memandang Luhan balik

"Kau tahu jelas apa maksudku, karena itu... bisakah kau menjaganya?" tanya Suho

Luhan diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin masuk ke kelas seperti biasa. Ia memandang ke arah bangku belakang, dann Luhan masih tidak ada disana.

'Apakah dia tidak masuk lagi? Apa dia sakit?' batinnya

Xiumin duduk di bangkunya dan memandang ke arah ponselnya.

Suho bahkan tak mengabarinya sejak tadi malam.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan orang-orang? Mengapa mereka semua menghilang tanpa kabar?

Xiumin menghela napas pelan lalu menatap ponselnya datar.

kring

Bel berbunyi, dan Luhan masih juga belum datang. Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki datang. Xiumin menengadah dan menemukan Luhan muncul dari balik pintu.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, tetapi dengan cepat Luhan mengalihkannya dan berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Xiumin baru saja akan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tuk.

Xiumin terbangun lagi dan menyadari ada segelas kopi hangat diletakkan oleh Luhan di mejanya.

Xiumin memandang punggung Luhan yang sedang berjalan ke bangkunya, hingga ia duduk dan menyiapkan buku-bukunya.

Xiumin tersenyum kecil meskipun ia tahu Luhan mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya, setidaknya ia ingin berterimakasih lewat senyumannya. Lalu ia berbalik lagi menghadap ke depan karena guru mereka sudah datang.

Luhan yang tadinya sibuk dengan buku, menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memandang punggung Xiumin sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang kelas kini kosong, karena semua murid sedang sibuk mengisi perut masing. Tapi tidak dengan seorang gadis manis.

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat kedua, dan kekasihnya Suho masih juga tidak memberi kabar.

Xiumin meletakkan dagunya malas di atas buku, sambil mengelus ponselnya, berharap dengan begitu Suho segera menghubunginya, ya.. anggap saja begitu.

Drt..

Xiumin langsung menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melihat ponselnya.

Drt..

Hap

"YA!"

Xiumin berteriak lalu menengadah melihat orang yang mengambil ponselnya.

Dilihatnya Luhan sedang memegang ponselnya tinggi sambil memandang ke arahnya dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau itu telepon dari Suho!" kesal Xiumin sambil berusaha merebut ponselnya kembali.

Luhan tetap dengan wajah datar mengalihkan ponsel itu dari jangkauan Xiumin.

"Kembalikan!" kesal Xiumin

"kau tidak perlu menghubungi orang yang akan menyakitimu," ucap Luhan dingin

Xiumin terdiam lalu memandang Luhan bingung.

"Apa... maksudmu...?" ucapnya pelan

Luhan tetap diam dan menatap mata Xiumin dingin

"apa maksudmu?! Kenapa kau berkata begitu?!" desak Xiumin

Luhan tetap diam tak bergeming lalu ia menghela napas pelan.

Drt...

Ponsel Xiumin bergetar lagi di tangan Luhan.

Luhan melihat layar ponsel Xiumin dan membaca nama Suho disana.

Ia menghela napas sekali lagi lalu menyerahkannya pada Xiumin.

Xiumin segera mengambilnya lalu menerima panggilan itu.

"Eoh, Junmyeon-ah... wae?... arasseo..."

Klik

Xiumin bergegas pergi tetapi Luhan menahannya.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Luhan

"apa urusanmu?" tanya Xiumin balik

"Apa yang dia katakan?" seakan tak mendengar perkataan Xiumin, Luhan kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

Xiumin menghela napas pelan.

"dia bilang ingin menemuiku di taman belakang sekolah, puas? Sekarang lepaskan!" ucap Xiumin datar, menghentakkan tangannya dari pegangan Luhan dan bergegas ke luar kelas, menemui Suho.

Luhan memandang punggung Xiumin yang menghilang dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Junmyeonie!"

Namja itu tersentak dari lamunannya lalu mempersiapkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk gadis yang paling dicintainya.

Ia berbalik dengan senyumannya, senyuman malaikatnya.

"Junmyeonie!"

Xiumin berlari kecil menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

Suho masih tersenyum hingga Xiumin sampai di hadapannya. Ia langsung mengelus rambut Xiumin lembut dan menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat, sungguh tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Xiumin yang awalnya terkejut, langsung membalas pelukannya Suho tak kalah erat.

"Kau kenapa? Mengapa tidak mengabariku semalam? Tidakkah kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku?"

Suho tersenyum kecil lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"kenapa dilepas? Kau sebal karena aku mengomel? Harusnya kau tahu betapa..."

Chu

Suho mengecup bibir manis itu sekilas, meninggalkan ekspresi terkejut di wajah mungil itu, serta rona kemerahan di pipi bapau kesukaannya.

"Kau cerewet sekali Minseokie..." ucap Suho pelan

Suho memberikan terlalu banyak kejutan pada Xiumin hari ini, ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Suho tetap dengan senyumannya lalu duduk di kursi taman.

"Duduklah..." pinta Suho

Xiumin mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Suho. Suho menggeser tubuhnya lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Xiumin, dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

Xiumin membiarkannya lalu mengelus rambut Suho lembut.

"ada apa? Kau terlihat lelah sekali..." tanya Xiumin pelan

Suho memandang kedalam mata Xiumin, mata kucing yang begitu ia sukai. Apakah ia punya hak untuk membuat mata itu menangis? Apakah ia sanggup melihat kepedihan di mata itu? Ia rasa tidak. Ia tidak sanggup menyakitinya, gadis yang begitu dicintainya.

Suho menggenggam tangan Xiumin erat, ia menutup matanya lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya lagi.

_Flashback on_

"_Kita harus segera mengirim Jumnyeon ke Cina, ia akan bersekolah disana, dan dijodohkan dengan keponakan Tuan Xi, seperti rencana awal," ucap appanya_

"_tapi... kenapa secepat itu? Ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan sekolahnya disini," jawab eommanya_

_Sang appa mengambil amplop cokelat di meja lalu melemparnya pelan ke depan eommanya. Eommanya mengambil amplop itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa foto dari sana._

"_ia mulai berhubungan dengan gadis itu, entah dari keluarga mana dia, yang jelas ia dapat menjadi penghalang rencana kita," jelas appanya lagi_

"_tapi... bagaimana kalau Junmyeon mencintainya..." ucap eommanya pelan_

"_Persetan dengan cinta! Dia harus bisa memimpin perusahaan dengan baik! Satu-satunya cara untuk membuat perusahaan ini semakin besar adalah dengan menikahkan dia dengan keponakan Tuan Xi!" ucap appanya keras._

_Suho di luar ruangan membalikkan badannya diam._

_Ia berjalan gontai ke arah kamarnya, lalu mengunci kamarnya dari dalam._

_Ia membuka laptopnya lalu membuka email penting yang sudah ditandainya._

_-Chun Yuang University-_

_Beasiswa yang ia dan Kyungsoo ajukan diterima. Ia tersenyum pedih. Ketika kemarin ia mengabarkannya pada Kyungsoo, ia sangat bahagia. Tapi sekarang ia merasa hampa, karena semua ini hanyalah bagian dari rencana appanya. Rencana untuk masa depannya, bukan masa depan bersama Xiumin yang diimpikannya._

_Flashback off_

Suho menggenggam tangan Xiumin lebih erat. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Xiumin, tapi apa dayanya, ia bukanlah anak pembangkang yang bisa memberontak hanya demi seorang gadis, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Xiumin terlebih untuk orang tuanya.

Suho membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya Xiumin memandangnya khawatir. Suho menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memandang dalam ke mata Xiumin.

"Minseokie... apapun yang kukatakan sekarang, dengarkan baik-baik, dan aku mohon satu hal..."

"apa itu?" tanya Xiumin

Suho menatap mata itu lekat

"Kumohon percayalah padaku,"

"Aku percaya padamu Junmyeonie," jawab Xiumin

Suho menarik napas dalam

"Maafkan aku Minseokie... aku..."

Xiumin menunggu Suho melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana, sesosok namja memandangi mereka dari jauh. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, ia hanya diam dan menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue.


End file.
